Attracted to You
by Beautiful Phantom
Summary: Oneshot collection of a certain priestess and those who loves her. Newest Installment: Rin and Len from VOCALOID!
1. Jareth: The Queen of Imaginary

_**Attracted to You**_

_Oneshot collection of a certain priestess and those who loves her. _

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**__: Please read the author's note at the bottom!_

* * *

**The Queen of Imaginary**

_Labyrinth/InuYasha _

_Jareth/Kagome_

_Warnings: Possible OOCness, Original Characters, Cliché-ness/Corniness, and a Long Oneshot! _

_Fun Facts: It took about a month to write this out! But I had this idea for almost half a year and I hadn't gotten to write it out until recently! Much thanks to my dearest friend, __**ShadowFoxMoon**__, for helping me to make it cleaner and easier to read! I appreciated it!_

_*For this chapter and the rest, I do not own anything but my plot and my original characters. Also do not own a part of a song used in this fanfiction, __**Glass**__ by __**Bat for Eyelashes**__*  
__**EDIT as of 8/26/12**__: Of the ffn rules, I took out quite a bit of the lyrics and make it into few liners instead. I hope this obey the rules and of the copyright. If not, please tell me. Thank you!_

* * *

_The realm of Goblin was not only one, the King knew. Oh no, there was many others. The realm of Monsters was a dreadful place, which he would rather to avoid at all cost. The realm of Nature was a beautiful place to be. But it was voided of all beings other than those fairies and spirits who kept the Nature in shape. He rarely visited because it reminded him of how lonely he felt after his love, a mortal female, had refused him. _

_The realm of Mortal however was a difficult place to get in. Only way in was the key, which all of those who had a direct control over a certain realm has at least one. The Key to the Realm of Mortals. But most of them had rarely touched the surface of the living world, for many different reasons. Some hate humans. Some are just too busy. Some generally don't care altogether for it. He, though, happened to like to visit it. He can get more servants for his world. And he can keep an eye on the no-longer-a-girl who had refused him and an heir-to-be-boy who had escaped his grasp. _

_But he, being an idiot he was, had dropped that Key!_

_When he was about to enter the world of Mortals, the Key had fallen to the floating realm down below and the plane of living had instantly rejected him. Angry and embarrassed, he then flew to the Realm of Imaginary, where the key had fallen in. To be honest, he had heard about it but never attempted to visit it._

_He supposed it would be a great time to do so._

**xox**

The great owl soared under the clouds-in-shape-of-an-animal and the owl-then-male then landed on a rock with his long legs. He huffed, dusting himself off. He didn't notice his surrounding until he looked up to observe the place he was in. The male blinked in a small surprise when he saw purple flowers, spreading out in miles around, packed tight. The flowers were beautiful and they seemed to be glowing, sparkling with glee.

The gray rock he was on seemed to be the only thing that wasn't covered with flowers. Even the trees, few and far between in the field of violet, were covered with them. He looked up and realized that the sky had reminded him of auroras he had learned about from the mortal world. It blended gently with green and blue and all the colors in the universe over the white fluffy clouds.

The clouds were definitely in shape of an animal, constantly changing into a different form every few minutes. He brushed his golden hair with his gloved hand as he took in everything. The Realm of Imaginary really was beautiful…

"Hmm…" The Goblin King wondered why he hadn't visit it sooner as he was about to step into the field of flowers."No! Stay where you're at! Don't step on the flowers!" A loud-yet-tiny voice had startled him so and he remained still on the rocks. He looked around, seeking the owner of that voice. The King looked up and saw a blue fairy floating in the air, close to his face. The fairy seemed a little angry, despite the air of friendliness it had on.

The fairy waved a tiny finger at him and he scowled at that. He wasn't a child! "If you really need to go somewhere, go on the glass bridge, silly! It's right in front of you!" The fairy no longer sounded angry as it started to giggle at its' delight. It then landed on the clear overpass, near to his boots, pointing a way for him, "Can you see the bridge now?"

The King had to narrow his two colored eyes to see it. He blinked when he saw the clear outline of it. He realized it was connected to the rock he was standing on.

He nodded and the tiny fairy continued on, "I don't know what your purpose here is but I'd recommend you to meet the Queen first. She might be able to help you. Just keep on going straightaway! Tadah!" The fairy waved farewell and was about to dived back into the purple field. It had stopped, "Oh! Whatever you do, leave those flowers alone! They're very, very important to the Queen! Anyway, bye!" The fairy was gone.

He was baffled at the fairy's disappearance but had heeded the warning. It would not do to make an enemy out of the Queen of this Realm. He already had plenty and does not need more. With that in mind, he walked evenly, taking everything in.

For a long while, it seemed like he was going see the color purple for endless time and noted that the glass bridge was horribly long. As much as he had respect for the violet color, he didn't have any favorite or dislikes of any color, the King was beginning to get sick of that noble hue. He swore that he'd be haunted by the color purple for a long time to come after he gets his Key back.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walk, he can see that the field of purple flowers had slowly changed. Soon, the flowers became less dense and started to scatter, revealing the green grass beneath and spreading beyond the horizon. It wasn't long until strange-colored willow-like trees appeared in his sight.

These 'trees' were bright blue with numerous of long lines of shiny lavender and orange leaves hanging down to grassy ground, dews glints happily from the light of the high sun. The trees weren't so crowded, like the flowers had been when he first came in, at first but farther he went on, tighter they get the two sides of the glass bridge.

The glow the trees emitted made the clear bridge easier to see now. It seemed more blue and ice-like rather than translucent glass and he was astounded that he can see those gorgeous designs. The designs were wispy and almost childish-like, yet still so simple. He found them beautiful.

He lifted his head up, now thinking about finding a way to build this such kind of a bridge at his home world. He figured it would be a great way to trick those foolish people he had taken from the realm of the mortal. The King then took notices at the horizon. Beyond the bridge was dark and mysterious and it seemed to have to remind him like a castle's long hallway to the throne room, much like his.

He felt he had been walking for a long while again until he heard a feminine voice singing from beyond. At first, it was light and unnoticeable but more he walked on the overpass, clearer and closer he can hear that singing. Drastically, the scene ahead of him had changed.

The bridge finally ended to a cerulean coral-like rock and he stepped off, surprised to see such odd yet beautiful formation of what to be colorful glass. The trees were no longer thick, solid blue and had pretty hanging lavender leaves but had changed into ice-like trees. There were many different colors all over. One glass-like tree were clear green with red leaves, another were a tree of color purple with orange leaves.

The trees seemed to spread out, into a small circular clearing. In the middle was where a tall pillar of translucent crystal rock formations had stood. Two stone-like trees were bare of any leaves, stretched and formed an arch above the strange display. On the top of the pillar had formed into an azure glass-like throne, beautifully so. The Goblin King can barely see it but there were also floating transparent glass steps, much like the bridge he was once on.

He had forgotten about that singing voice. Oddly, it had vanished when he had entered in the clearing but then quickly, it had come back. The music was somehow carried out by the rocks themselves.

_Went over the sea  
What did I find?  
A thousand crystal towers  
A hundred emerald cities  
And the hand of the watchman  
In the night sky..._

The King gasped at the beautiful voice, echoing still in his ears. He turned to his right suddenly when he caught a glimpse of something, _someone_, passing a large glass tree. The feminine voice continued on, still lighting his fuel of curiosity.

_To be made of glass..._

He turned again when he got another glimpse from behind the pillar.

_And...  
...Burning through the rainbow..._

The King couldn't resist the urge to chase her after yet another glance. He had run behind a tree where he had last saw the owner of that beautiful voice, with intent to catch her.

_To be made of glass  
When two suns are shining..._

He ran up to one of the two twining trees, swore that he had saw something black whipped by.

_Hey, oh  
Hey oh oh oh  
Hey, oh  
Hey oh oh oh  
Hey, oh  
Hey oh oh oh…_

After the music instantly ended with the rocks humming softly, a delighted giggle had followed from above. The King gasped when he lifted his head to where the giggling had echoed from. He spotted a woman, sitting in the throne with a soft smile on her lips. He gasped at his sight.

The woman was beautiful, especially with the rapt radiance she had let out. She had a lock of her long, luxurious black hair twining around her finger. Her eyes were the color of brightest sapphire, easily drawing a person in, sparkled with a mild mischief and amusement. One of her black leather-clad legs was over another, the high-heeled boot swaying softly. The white blouse she wore looked very professional, neat, and it had brought the feel of regal out of her.

The pink marble she wore so majestically around her neck glinted mutely, but the King of Goblins had felt that it was trying to pull him in, begging him to use it, for what, he did not know. But he resisted, not liking that thing at all. He noted that it seemed to be made out of the same glass materials he had seen in this Realm of Imaginary.

Ah! He needs to remember his manners more often and so, he quickly bowed, figuring the woman to be the Queen of this realm, "Please pardon my rudeness, missus. Are you perhaps the Queen of this world?"

The woman smiled, "Of course. My name is Kagome. Are you the King of Goblins, Jareth, I assumed? I had seen you several times at a party sometime in the past." Kagome mused, stood up and climbed down the invisible steps, "And no need to bow, King Jareth. It was not proper for a King to bow before a Queen…or the way around in fact."

Jareth was startled to have her soft hand to lift his chin up, as in a gesture to get up. He looked into the Queen's gentle eyes, blinking. He felt like the stupid fool there. She smiled again, "What bring you here anyway?" He felt disappointed when she dropped her hand from his chin, wanting to feel more of her touches but he didn't let it show.

"I dropped the Key to the Mortal World in here." He looked embarrassed at that fact, "I was visiting when it had fallen into your world, Queen Kagome." He told her, knowing that he would need her help finding his world around this foreign world, hope that perhaps she had gotten it or let him borrows hers.

She looked amused, "Ah, I see. So that's what Mr. Draco had been roaring about as of late. I had heard him all way from here. He was screaming about something had injured him on his head from the sky or whatnot. I'd be happy to take you there, just hope that he doesn't melt it. He got a temper, you see." Kagome said, amusement written all over her face.

Jareth frowned, hoping that whoever this Mr. Draco was hadn't done that. Otherwise, he would have to wait for another Key to be made but it would take a hundred years! Jareth have no such patience for that long of a time. "Alright, I would just like it back soon."

She chuckled, nodding, "Okay then! Follow me!" Kagome gestured him to do so. She then went behind the pillar and stepped on an invisible step. She told him to be careful and don't fall as she climbed of what to be a glass stair. Jareth heeded her words and followed, curious as where they were going.

He nearly fell several times, what with his boots bumping into invisible glass and several worried looks directed at him from the Queen, with her concern words. He simply told her that he's fine but didn't say a word that he was unnerved at how high they were going. They were practically entering the sky, for goodness' sake! He can literally touch a shifting cloud from an arm-length!

He looked down below and saw miles wide of purple field and numerous orbs of light of different color. He was honestly a bit scared of how high they were going. But remembering the warning of a fairy about the flowers, he had thought to ask, wishing to know more about this strange land he was in.

"Queen Kago-"

"No need to call me Queen, just call me Kagome, alright?" She didn't look back as she was climbing the stair steadily.

Jareth nodded, even though he didn't realize it, "Fine, only if you do the same with me, Kagome." He then continued, "Why these flowers are so…important to this realm?"

"Hm?" She stopped and turned her head to him, her eyes blinked at him in curiosity, "Ah…How do you know this?"

Jareth stopped right behind her, not daring to get up right next to her, less he would fall to his doom. He didn't know how wide the stair was, after all. "One of your…subjects told me to avoid harming them when she was directing me a way to have an audience with you."

"Ah. I see…I'd be happy to tell you, Jareth." One of her hands had curled into a fist before opening it up quickly, and Jareth had blinked at the sight that was before him. In her hand was the very purple flower with its thorny stem curling around the flesh, delicately so. In the middle of the flower was gently glowing and the King could swore that he can see something moving in there. "Do you know why this Realm existed?" The Queen asked, pulling the fragile blossom to her chest, as if to cradle it like a newborn babe.

Jareth shook his head but he knew every one of the Realms, including his, had existed for a reason. They existed to 'support' the Mortal World, so to give a piece of life to make it whole. His world existed solely to offer mischief, nothing too life threatening, mind you, and lessons on life. Sure he takes some people away and transforms them into his servants but that's their price for not being able learns their lessons and being selfish.

"I do know that all of Realms give supports to the living plane." He said, he knew at least that much. He's the King of Goblin after all.

"Yes. This…" Kagome then lifted the bloom to him, "carries the Seeds of Children's Imaginations." She smiled at his surprised look, "This is important to that world, because this is basically how they really do survive. This is their…intelligences. But mostly, a mean to be a child. They're the true life and happiness of that World." The flower disappeared and so does she.

"…?" Jareth looked around, not daring to move, lest he would fall. He spotted her sitting on a cloud, dangling her legs, which looked to be a winged horse. It was quite a bit away from him, from right of him. He was about to open his mouth to call out for her but her voice rang out, "Well, let us not waste any time, hm? Let us go to the Castle in the Sky! Betcha you can't catch me!" She stood up on the fluffy cloud and disappeared again.

The King frowned, frustrated with her somewhat of riddles. Then again, he was most likely to be the same way, mocking those who had gotten lost in his Labyrinth. He looked up and spotted the Queen smiling at him, standing on a glass step quite a way from where he was at. "Come on then! There's really no need for fear. Even if the stair is invisible, it doesn't mean they're not there."

She took off in a run, heading into a cloud that had somehow appeared. Unlike other clouds that had continually shifting into different form of animals, this one was thick and mist-like. Jareth was pleased to accept her challenge and knew that there was no need for fear over something he can't see. He'd just have to face them himself.

He climbed the stair slowly, hasting up as he came and soon, he break off in a run. Jareth then went through the mist-cloud without a second thought.

His mismatched eyes widened at the scene before him, as the cloud had cleared away. It was some kind of twisted version of the stone-colored castle. There is, however, a large gate before him, keeping him out. "Neh, neh. Stupid gatekeeper, I called out to him but like always, he didn't heel my call." He looked up at where the voice had came from and spotted Kagome sitting on the top of the gate, her azure eyes watched his movement.

She folded her hands on her laps, "This is…my castle, I supposed you could say, but do you think you could keep a secret?" Kagome placed a finger on her smiling lips and winked at him in an approval when she saw him nodded with sincere in his eyes, "Nobody was supposed to know where this castle was at, not even my subjects. Only those I had trusted and allowed to live with me. No telling, okay?"

Then she turned around and leapt down on the other side of the gate, muttering about something to punish the keeper and needing to replace him or whatnot. The Queen then gestured him to jump, "Come on along then!" With that, she disappeared and Jareth realized that the challenge is still up to beat.

The entrance of the castle was still closed so he figured the Queen wasn't inside the building but rather outside. A rosebush rustled noisily off a side of the colossal castle and he ran up to it. He was quite a bit disappointed to see that it wasn't the woman who had done it but an odd tiny creature that looked to be a part human and part mouse. The weird creature had fallen out of the bush and was sprawled out on the fluffy surface of the cloud with the tail over its' head.

The thing groaned and sat up, rubbing its' head before seeing a man giant in front of him. It squeaked loudly and was about to run back into the bush but Jareth had grabbed his tail. He then dangled it in front of his face, wrinkled his nose as doing so. Not once had he see this such creature in his life before. But he wasn't repulsed by it, having been living with ugly and weird creatures all of his life after all.

After finishing examining the creature, it had wailed out, "Put me down, you jerk! It is not polite to hold one up with the tail!"

The Goblin King grunted, "Sure, if you could tell me a few things."

The tiny beast just stared at him, nodding as best it could with being upside down in midair. "I was led here by your Queen, Kagome?" The creature stared at him with wider eyes and urged him to go on, "We were to look for a Mr…Draco? She had disappeared on me before I can find out where he was at."

"Mr. Draco would be in the backyard…-_squeak!_- He was rather in foul mood as of late. But I'm sure the Queen is with him so to calm him down." The creature was kind enough to pointed ahead of the bush. There was a small easement between the stone wall that fortified the castle and the castle itself. Jareth wasn't cruel to drop that pitiful creature so he placed him on the surface gently.

He thanked the creature as he entered the dark pathway. It took some time but he finally saw the clearing ahead of him, full of low white fog that rose from cloud-surface and glass roses of many different colors that grew from the stone wall and the crystal glassed trees that scattered about in the huge backyard.

Jareth can hear growling and between bouts of it several loud roar had erupted and he quickly followed the noises. He was startled to see a large stone-colored dragon thrashing about in the yard, breaking several glass trees with its long neck and stony tail. The dragon had even melted several poor trees with its' fire breaths.

"Draco…**Draco**! As your Queen, I command you to calm your damned temper! You're destroying my property!" Jareth saw Kagome far before him, angry with the creature. But the dragon didn't heed her words so the Queen grumbled.

Instantly, the dragon had its' body encased with what seemed like ice, leaving only its' head not covered. Due to the ice-like materials trapping the scaly body, the dragon couldn't move and had stopped the destruction. Kagome huffed and folded her arms. She moved her head and spotted Jareth, "Oh! I guessed you won then." She smiled.

Jareth nodded, feeling a bit disappointed, and looked at the dragon with confusion written on his face. "This is Draco, the adviser of mine." She explained calmly before turning her head to the dragon, "Neh, I told you before, keep a reign on your temper!"

The dragon rumbled and let out a puff of smoke from its' nostrils, "Sorry…But my head hurts." It shook its head around, as if to try to soothe away the aches.

"Ah, did something fell on your head?" The Queen asked her adviser.

The dragon nodded, "Yes."

"You didn't melt it, did you?"

"I didn't know what it was! It disappeared before I can do anything. I thought it was those fairies playing a prank on me again."

"You know that those fairies hadn't pulled a prank on you since over a hundred years ago after you –ate- one of them and spit the poor fella out!"

Jareth watched them with amusement in his mismatched eyes. It was kind of funny when you look at them from the different perception…

The dragon gave out what looked like to be a pout and shut up, not wanting to stay frozen any longer than necessary. Kagome sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She then looked up to an amused Jareth, "Neh, your Key should be somewhere around here. Why don't we look for it?"

He nodded, feeling a bit sorry for the mostly ice-encased dragon.

Kagome told him to look closely on the fogged surface, suggesting that the Key could be in lodged in it. But alas, it was such big area to cover. Some time passed and Draco had been freed after Kagome's anger had calmed, telling the dragon to fix the damages he had caused, when she had skip over something. "Oof! …Ow." She called out flatly as she turned her body over to see what had fallen her. "Well, whatta know? There it is." She reached for it and got it in her hand as she stood up.

"Jareth! I found your key!" She called out, summoning the Goblin King to her. She was only too happy to hand it over to him. Jareth thanked Kagome, feeling somewhat disappointed that their time together was cut short. He hadn't any idea why though. "Are you going now, Jareth?"

"Yes, I should be getting back to my Realm. I can always go to the upper world at some other time…But thank you for helping me. I had fun." He smiled to her, in turn had cause Kagome to blushed. He grinned inwardly that he was able to give her that reaction.

"It's no problem at all, King Jareth. You're welcome to visit back at any time! I have so much more to show you!" She told him, smiling brightly, ignoring the dragon's snickering in the background as it was repairing the damages he had made earlier. She then held out a hand for him to shake, as in a way to saying a farewell until next time they meet.

He shook it, delighting in the feel of her soft skin of her hand, despite him wearing his leather gloves. With that, he took off in the multicolored sky in the form of a great owl. He disappeared into the great beyond, back to his realm.

The snickering dragon walked up to its' Queen's side, "I think you took a liking to that male, Queen Kagome."

She huffed, "Shut up, Draco. Of course I like him. I reckoned he'd be a good friend!"

"Oh? It looked like a love at first sight!" He instantly clammed up when he saw a glare from her.

"I have no interest in that sort of relationship, Draco. I had been through enough of that from the King of Halflings…" Her voice had taken on a tortured tone as she looked back to where Jareth had disappeared.

The stone dragon winced at her tone. It hadn't meant to bring up of _that_. It bowed the long neck, out of the sincere apologies, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" In its' mind, it silently cursed that bastard who had done harms to the Queen and promised to itself that next time it see him, it will burn him to a crisp.

She smiled sadly and patted it on the nose, "Don't worry about it. I'm heading back to the land now. Please finish the repairing, Draco." The dragon obeyed, feeling horribly bad. It hopes that soon, she will find happiness because hell, she deserved them. She deserved to have a King at her side that will love her with all of his soul and bring her happiness. Is that too much to ask for?

**xox**

_**Three Years Later…**_

Jareth had been rather busy as of late. There was a problem with that meddlesome Queen of the Moraine, Mizumi. She was trying to take over his throne. Apparently, she was still angry that he had let go of that wager, breaking his promise. He kept his throne after realizing that the boy-that-was-once-prince wished to be home with his family, his heart no longer set. Jareth wasn't cruel to keep him there and so had let him go. If he had kept that boy, he knew he wouldn't be a great king and would lure his Realm into ruin.

It wasn't something he wanted. He loved his people, despite the annoyance and headaches they often given him. Jareth didn't want them to suffer just because he was longing for that girl-who-had-escaped.

Anyway, he was trying to find solution so they could avoid a war breaking out. It had taken him some time but he managed to calm Mizumi's anger, at least for now. He hadn't found some time to himself, unable to visit the Mortal World or even the Realm of Imaginary until then.

So Jareth took it upon himself to visit that lovely Queen's Realm. He transformed into the great owl and found that clearing where he and Kagome had first met. But she wasn't there. Disappointed, he flew to the Castle in the Sky, seeking for anyone who would point him a way to her.

To all of the people he had found, they were rather hostile of him, never seeing him before in their life, which was understandable. Fairies and tiny people had fled at the sight of him. There was a Centaur who had nearly attack him and made him ran off. Fed up, he decided to go find that dragon, assuming that maybe it is still in the great yard behind the castle. He hoped that the dragon won't be as hostile as the rest of the people in this realm.

He was successful. The dragon, no longer destructive as of the first time he had saw it, was kind and even smiled (it seemed like smiling but as a dragon, Jareth wasn't sure) at the King of Goblins while making the glass roses, "Oh, King Jareth! How can I help you today?" Now he can understand why Kagome had chosen the dragon as her adviser. It was wise and intelligent, perfect for that sort of duty.

Jareth respected him with a bow, "Hello, Mr…" He struggled with remembering the name as it had been three years ago, but finally got the name in his mind, "Draco, I'm seeking for your Queen Kagome as I would like to visit her."

The dragon seemed troubled and had lowered its' neck, "Hmm, that's a dilemma…Our Queen is in the World of Mortal as of now. There had been an issue with thief of the children's Seed of Imagination so she was seeking to stop that. She hadn't returned since several months ago, I'm afraid."

The dragon sighed at the King's disappointed look, "I see. Where is she, do you know?"

Draco's neck rose and nodded, "Of course! I'm in charge to keep an eye on her Realm in her absence and relay messages to her should there be a need of it." It lowered its' large head to the King's level, "She's in Tokyo, Japan, as a children's doctor. Good luck, my friend."

The dragon grinned at him as it went back making glass roses with its' fire breath. It hadn't bothered to pay any attention to see if Jareth had thanked him and flew away. The dragon huffed, sensing another presence from behind, and turned around to see a male Centaur. He walked up to it, looking angry, "Why did you tell him of our Queen's whereabouts?"

"Oh, hush, Marshall. You knew that you had zero chance with her from the start." The dragon simply returned to the glass roses, ignoring the glares from Marshall. He snarled, rearing up on the back hoofs, as if to attack the stone dragon. In an instant, the dragon had its' claw around the bare torso of the Centaur, "If you think of attacking me, you will regret it, Marshall! I may be just the adviser and you may be the captain of the guards but in the end, you will fall before the might of the dragon! Heel my warning and give up your pursue of our great Lady Kagome! Even my old eyes can see the obvious mismatch of you and our Queen!"

The dragon then dropped him down for his claw and turned its' back to the snarling Centaur. Marshall ran off, the stampeding of the mad hooves rang deafeningly out the vast space. The heated argument had drawn in the audiences, with fairies and satyrs surrounding the dragon. The imps, nymphs, and other kinds were watching from the sky and on the surfaces alike with surprise written on their faces. Soon, the whispers erupted among themselves.

A fairy hovered over Draco with nervous expression, "Mr. Draco…? Is that necessary? This is rather cruel to tell a poor lovesick fella that he had absolutely no chance to be with the Queen…"

The dragon breathed a small flame to form a glass ball into rose before calmly explaining his reasoning to the fairy, "It is crueler to keep on hoping for something that would never happen, little Clover. You know as well as I do that it's also impossible for them to truly love each other, in a way only lovers do. Lady Kagome knew this and had many times tried to tell Marshall this. She only sees him as her dear friend."

Clover seemed to be saddened by this fact, "I supposed you make a good point, Mr. Draco."

"Aye, little fairy child." Draco smiled at her as it placed the finished rose into a crack of the stone wall. The dragon noticed a tiny half-mouse, half-human scurrying up to it. The old dragon was kind enough to lower his head all the way down to the surface. The creature climbed up on the head and had to hold on a horn as it had rose to its' comfortable level.

"Mr. Draco, Mr. Draco!" The tiny creature squeaked out and nearly fell off the head. Clover made sure to hold the creature down so to avoid falling to its' doom.

The dragon rumbled out, "Yes, Noah?"

The tiny creature, now named Noah, squeaked out, "Milady Kagome wished for some help! She believed she may have found the culprit who had stolen the Seeds so she requested for those who would able to help her without gaining the humans' notices! She said it would be up to you, Mr. Draco, to pick those who could do such that!"

Everybody then quieted and turned to look at the wise old dragon, having heard the little creature's messages. They each hoped Draco would pick them to assist their beloved Queen into catching the thief. The dragon hummed, cocking its' head, causing the poor Noah to fell out. Luckily for Noah, Clover and her other sisters had caught him and lowered him to the fogged surface.

Draco sighed, hating the fact that it would have to choose few out of many people. It didn't want to anger them if they didn't get picked but it was inevitable. "Fine." It rumbled out, "Clover, you and your sisters will go to trick the thief, should there be a need to." Clover and her four sisters cheered. "Undine." A pretty mermaid-like water nymph perked up, "and Xylia." The wood nymph looked up, eager as she hanged upside down from a glass tree, "You two will assist Lady Kagome."

"Yes!" Both chorused, happy to give aid to their gentle Queen. The dragon nodded in an approval, "And of course, Marshall, so he can take the culprit back in the dungeon, if Lady Kagome wishes it so. Clover or one of the sisters can receive him. Would that be okay with you five?"

"Sure, we don't mind at all!" One of the sisters chirped out after they all agreed with each other.

The dragon nodded, "Good then dismissed! Those that hadn't been chosen should get back to their original post!" Draco roared out and they scattered, scrambling to get back.

All of the chosen, excluding the Centaur, disappeared into a portal that had been opened up by their Queen. They wouldn't be able to get in the Mortal World without Lady Kagome's help, anyway.

**xox**

Jareth had been wandering around the foreign country of Japan for some time. He was under disguise as of a blond American businessman, so it wouldn't set off alarms of the humans around him. But he had earned quite a few stares from giggling school girls. He had been looking the people's faces and wasn't able to find Kagome. He then had wandered into a nearby park, close to a hospital.

Somebody had brushed him by and he looked back at the running figure, blinking. He didn't have a chance to ponder why the person was running as somebody had run into him, plowing him into the ground. "Ow…" Jareth winced from the painful impact on his buttock and noticed that there was something warm on his chest. He blinked and stared into familiar blue eyes. "Eh? Kagome?"

"Ah!" The woman in the doctor's white coat hastily got up, her high ponytail swung wildly from the forces of the gravity, "I'm sorry but I don't have time to say hi!" She called out as she took off into running.

"Hey!" Jareth too gotten up on the ground and ran after her, not wanting to let her go without a reason.

She was rather _fast_. That's all Jareth can think of when he raced to catches up to her. He was able to catch up to her running form and called out to her, "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Somebody stole a kid's Seed of Imaginations…" He realized that she was chasing after a running fella that had went passed him, so to get this Seed back. The man in the trench soon appeared in their view as they raced to catch up to him.

"Milady! Milady!" A chorus of tiny voices squealed out over their head, along with mad flapping of wings. Jareth looked up and noticed that there were five fairies, all seemingly overexerting themselves just to keep up with their Queen. Kagome just glanced up but keep on her goal to catch the man. She gave out her order, "Go and see if you all can slow him down."

"Yes, milady!" All of the fairies split up and went over to the running figure. They then formed a circle around the trench coat figure but somehow, the man just brushed them away with his hands. The poor fairies let out a shriek as they were plowed into the grassy ground, "No way! Our magic didn't work!" A fairy cried out as she struggled to pull herself out from the grass.

"Dark elf?" Another shrieked out, the dragonfly-like wings flapped wildly to try to get herself out from the weeds. Kagome frowned when she had heard the fairies' cries, "That's a problem, truly."

One of the large trees from ahead of the man had pulled up a root in a pathway. The man in the trench coat had skipped over it, slowing himself down. But he managed to get up before the pair can get him and kept on running. The tree groaned and the root went back into the ground, so the Queen of the Imaginary and the King of the Goblins wouldn't skip over it as well.

"Thank, Xylia!" Even though the wood nymph's effort had failed, she still sought to thank her subject for giving it a good try.

Jareth had absolutely no idea who she was talking to but assumed that there was somebody trying to help to catch the person. He still kept up with her. He can see the large water fountain ahead, with an angel statue in it; he was surprised to see a watery nymph. The nymph then splashed out a whip of water to attack the person but she had missed. She did however cause the running figure to run awkwardly around the small puddle of water.

It was as if he wasn't very fond of water.

Determined to help the Queen, Jareth clunked out several orbs of glass to hit the person in the back. The person fell down as he let out a surprised, pained grunt. The water nymph quickly jumped into a puddle and formed into rope like around the body securely. They both stopped before the held hostage, panting.

Kagome then reached down in the coat of the male and pulled out a glowing orb. She looked down at the male, who Jareth had noticed had long, pointed ears and dark-colored skin. She seemed disappointed in that elf, "Oh, Asil…I expected more out of you." The Queen then looked up to the floating fairies, pulling up her hand that held the orbs, "Would you please get this to a little boy in a hospital? I can't make it in time, I'm afraid. You'll know which one, I'm sure."

A fairy volunteered to do so, grabbing the orb and vanished. "Also, will one of you please go receive Marshall? I need to send Asil to the dungeon." Surprisingly, all of them decided to go and Kagome was willing to let them and opened a portal for them.

She looked down to bounded Asil and sighed, "Are you really so selfish to have a longer life so to have an innocent young boy die for your goal?" The elf looked ashamed and looked away from the Queen, not speaking on his own behalf.

Jareth was confused and looked at Kagome. She felt the confusion radiating off from him and so, she was kind enough to explain, "This Asil here is from a 'bad' part of my Realm so he didn't exactly have a conscience. Apparently, there's a myth that devouring a Seed of Imagination will make one live longer or more powerful because they were born from the child's Imagination. So he was stupid enough to steal a few, resulting poor children's death."

Jareth winced at hearing about innocent kids' death. Poor kids. Still, the Queen kept on, "The living creatures on the Earth need the Seeds of Imagination because it's _life_ for them, their mind. Without the Seeds, they're basically brain-dead. Does that make sense, Jareth?"

He nodded and she smiled sadly, "Asil here basically murdered three children before I can stop him. There's nothing I can do for them but to let them die peacefully, replanting the Seeds again in my Realm so they can _reborn_ again. Because of this, Asil get a death warrant." Kagome also winced at the terms. She was thankful that her Guards had taken care of that for her because she had no wish to be included in that.

"…Wow, so is your world the life of the mortal world?"

At his question, she shook her head, "No, we're _not_ the life but we _do_ provide the life, same way yours does. Does that make sense?" Kagome chuckled at his perplexed expression, "I know, I still don't get it either but that's how Draco put it."

Jareth nodded in understanding. "Ah! Thank you for your help in capturing Asil." She gave him a brilliant smile, which he had blushed slightly at.

Something was curious, "Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"How come your fairies' magic doesn't work on him?"

"Oh! Because their magic is, some would put it, light and Asil is a dark elf. So he reflected it off easily. Light and Dark cancel-out effects kind of thing, you know." She explained and Jareth understood quickly.

The portal opened and Jareth took a step back at the sight of the very same hot-tempered Centaur that had attacked him from earlier as the creature appeared. The Centaur's nostrils frayed at him, his eyes narrowed at him in distrust. "Marshall…" Kagome's tone warning, her eyes watched her Guard warily. Marshall snorted and picked up the bounded elf. The water nymph quickly let go of him and quickly disappeared into the portal behind him, giggling.

"Thank you, Undine." The nymph had heard before she returned back to her lake in the realm of Imaginary. Jareth and Kagome do look cute together…

The wood nymph did the same, although without anyone noticing. She wanted to talk with Undine about how cute those pair looked together.

Marshall left with the prisoner on his back without a word. Jareth though didn't like how he looked at him. Was he jealous or something? Oh well, no matter. He didn't want to see that half-man, half-horse with attitude problems again.

"So…Coffee? I'm on my break, after all." That sounded very appealing and Jareth accepted.

**xox**

Their coffee break was good and Jareth definitely look forward more of it. Their conversations were something Jareth would remember for a while to come. But alas, Kagome was needed at her hospital. She needed to check on the boy whose Seed got stolen. But she said she'll drop by in the same café at the same time next day.

She disappeared again and Jareth was forced to wait. For a month, this had become a routine. They'd come in the same café, have drinks, and chat about some things in their lives then split up. Jareth did talk about the girl-who-had-escaped a bit and he was rather surprised to see that the Queen-in-disguise had understood his reasoning perfectly, when nobody else had. Not even the girl-who-had-his-heart had.

She confessed that she was in love once too and how it had hurt. But Kagome said that it was better to be loved and lost than never loved at all, as an old saying goes. Jareth was happy that there was somebody out there had understood him. Jareth was looking forward for the next day.

But Kagome said that she had something she needed to do for next few days on the upper world before she could return to her realm. Jareth was disappointed but they had stayed in the mortal world for a month. It was much too long to leave their realms alone without their rulers.

Oddly, next day, Jareth saw Kagome walking to a shrine, no longer wearing her doctor's attires but instead she wore her usual outfits. And nobody seemed to be able to see her but him.

Curious, he quietly followed her up the long stair and hid behind a tree. He watched her as she merely stood on the front yard of the large house, as if she was waiting.

Jareth was so astounded that he nearly fell on his butt, when he saw her somewhat younger double appeared out of the house, wearing a senior high school fuku, along with a blue blazer. Her double looked nervous toward a smaller shrine house and had took in a deep breath before releasing it. She didn't realize that the Queen had been standing right in front of her.

Jareth noticed Kagome had a somewhat sad look on her face and wondered why.

"Yes, I can do this. I finally graduated and it's time to see InuYasha…" The Queen's double uttered out as she nervously glanced back to the shrine house. Suddenly, Kagome had taken on a pained look now as she stated out to herself, "It had to be done. If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't be here today. As the Queen, of all things."

Suddenly, the double then run into the small building with Kagome following her. Jareth sneaked to the shelter and peeked in the door, watching them. The double then kneel on the lips of what looked to be a well and looked into the dark depth, still wondering of what she was supposed to do. Kagome shook her head before sighing.

She lifted her boot-clad foot and pushed her look-a-like down into the well from her butt. She had quirked a sad smile on her lips as she heard her double's surprised yell before it faded into the depth of time magic.

Kagome nodded and looked to pray for that double, "It will tough at times, girl, but you'll get through it, Kagome. Little old me." She then looked up to where a baffled Jareth had stood, causing him to squeaked. He didn't want to get her to be mad at him for following her. But she just smiled, "Heh."

Kagome climbed up the short stair and to Jareth, absentmindedly patting him on his shoulder as she went passed him. "To be a paradox is tricky thing but it had to be done to get where I am today."

She looked back to Jareth, "Come visit anytime, hm?" With that, she vanished.

Although he still don't know everything about the Queen, he was determined to do so and visited her every chance he got. Jareth also invited her to his realm as well and she did visit, seemly so fascinated with his subjects. Soon, they, once acquaintances, became best of friends as time passed.

**xox**

A year went by; both had received very important mail from the boss himself. It was an important ball that occurred every century that every ruler had to attend so to let the boss know that everything was going smoothly for them and their realms. Strangely, it had invoked Kagome into hiding in Jareth's realm, in his castle, no less. Not that he minded her company but he found it a bit odd that she would hide from such an event like that.

Everyone had to go, no ifs, ands or buts about it. Otherwise the boss would be very ticked off. Nobody wants to anger him. He knew that too well. The boss got an infamous temper.

"Kagome…I don't think chairs make a best hiding place…" He smiled with his back against a wall with his arms crossed, watching a pouting Kagome who was sitting on the floor behind his throne seat. Jareth chuckled at the cuteness Kagome was making. "So why are you hiding anyway?"

Kagome frowned, "One of the rulers…We used to be, how one would say, in love but…" Jareth's eyebrows rose at that, he didn't know that she used to love a King, "We sorta ended at a bad note…So I'm trying to avoid it but as usual, my brother would appear and drag me away to doll me up. He's here now, by the way. How inevitable."

Huh?

"Yes, how inevitable. Come along now, priestess." He was startled to see Sesshoumaru, one of the four Lords of the Earth, standing in front of the throne in all of his silver glory. Kagome huffed and stood up from her hiding spot, "Wish me luck, Jareth. Thank you for hiding me. I appreciated that." She went to Sesshoumaru and as usual, they vanished.

Jareth huffed, pushing down green-eyed jealously in his chest.

He'll see her at the ball anyway. Maybe by then he'd confess his feelings to her. Maybe it's too quick but he had fallen in love with the girl-who-had-escaped-him in a span of several days, few weeks maybe. And he had known Kagome about a year now. So it wasn't too quick, in his opinion.

This time, he was trying to be careful. Jareth didn't want to get hurt again.

**xox**

Jareth went to the ball, in his finest outfit, secretly glad it was not a masked ball. He does like masked balls, it was his favorite, actually, but he didn't want to go looking for Kagome through every single mask. It took some time but he finally did find Kagome.

He was swooning at the sight of her. She was _marvelous, beautiful!_ Her blue Victorian styled gown formed her body wonderfully. He was glad that he had chosen to wear blue as well.

But something was off.

His darling Kagome was bickering with a man in red, her glimmering unshed tears shone in her eyes. Everybody stood back and watched, some snickering, some curious, some frowned. Suddenly, gasps rang out when she slapped the red-clad male across his face and ran off. Jareth then recognized Sesshoumaru standing close to the pair and had slapped the male upside on his grey-silvery hair with grimace on his face. The male scowled, his puppy-like ears flattened angrily.

Jareth frowned and then went to find Kagome.

He found her on a balcony, lending against the rail, looking at the stars. "Kagome…? What happened back there?" He placed a gentle hand over hers on the stone rail. "Oh, hey, Jareth…"

He placed another hand on her shoulder, "Kagome?"

She took in a shuttering breath, "That man who I was fighting with…He's InuYasha, the King of the Halflings. He take in all creatures that were sired by humans and beasts alike…"She took in another breath, "He used to be my husband."

Jareth was surprised to hear the fact that she was married before, "I see…"

"Yeah, we used to love each other but…no matter how much love I had given him, he didn't have enough love for me…In the end, I wasn't enough for him so I...divorced him a long time ago. But he still wants to get back together with me, even though he hurt me many times. He was stubborn." Her tone was wavering.

So it was kind of like him with Mizumi…

"What did he do to you?"

"…He cheated on me, actually."

Why would anybody do that when they have one of the greatest treasures in the world by their side? That made absolutely no sense to him. This InuYasha guy was nothing sort of an idiot if he ever saw one.

"…But if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't ever be the Queen to start with, you know? I'm very happy with where I am today. I had been a Queen for at least four hundred years now." She gave him a watery smile, "I would never meet a great guy like you if it wasn't for him."

Jareth nodded and was surprised when she had hugged him. He returned the hug nervously, unsure of what to take of this. "Do you remember last year when I pushed down a girl?"

"Yes." His delicious voice was a comfort to her.

"That was me, at least younger me." She knew he wasn't surprised, "The well was a portal to five hundred years in the past. I am, well, was the priestess of the Shikon no Tama." She felt him smiled and she got confused. Kagome thought he would be surprised.

"Heh, I had a hunch that's who you were. You pushed her down so you'll be here as you were, yes?" Jareth lifted her head so to plant a kiss on her forehead, a sign of respect.

"Yes."

"But…how in the world you got to be a Queen?" Jareth looked down in her azure eyes.

"Heh, somebody made me their successor just before she died. She was my mentor. Her name was Keade. Just after we finished with the Wishing Jewel and I had married InuYasha, she made me her successor. I didn't get to become the Queen until I had divorced him after a year I married him and when she was dying."

"…But are the rulers supposed to be immortal?"

"Well, she had been ruling for thousands of years and she got tired. Even immortals can crumble to death too, you know, they just need to find a way to do so. InuYasha though, I have completely no idea how he became a King and I really don't care. It wasn't my business to know."

"Hmm…" Anymore questions would have to wait now because he needs to confess. Now. "Kagome?"

"Hm?" She was still in his arms, for comfort.

"I…love you and I had felt that way for some time now…" Jareth whispered, confessing.

Kagome paused in his arms for several moments. Jareth grew feared that she did not feel the same way and preparing for the instant reject. She then looked up, "Truly?"

He nodded. She smiled and pulled his face so to kiss him. Jareth was surprised but he returned the kiss, his hands tangling in her luscious hair. Yes, he will get his Queen and have a happy ending at last…

_~Owari_

* * *

Hey, folks! As you can see, this is a replacement of my other 'crappier' oneshot collection, _**Hearts To Ribbons.**_I hope this will be a much better version of it, to be honest. However, I'll be using this as a practice to bettering my writing skills so this series of different tales won't be beta'd most of the time. If you see any sort of mistake or have any tips of improving my writing, please tell me! Don't be scared. I'm a big girl and I can suck it up, lol.

*Requests are allowed but there are **no**guarantees that I'll do that specific request. But it never hurt to try.

*To increase the possibility for me to do your request, give me a good idea/suggestion (a few sentences will do) for plot. **Originality** also counted as well, in both departments for plot and pairing.

*I'll write **any** characters from anime, manga, book, movie, television show, or game. If I'm not familiar with a certain character, well, the likelihood of getting it done or writing it is decreased.

*Don't bother asking for a certain character that affiliated with **Dragon Ball** (ehh...), **Naruto** (overdone), and **Twilight Saga** (No. Just…No.) because I will **not** do them. If you do, that would be a waste of your time. I'm sorry if I had offended you somehow.

*I'll also do GL/shojo ai, although it'd most likely to be a fluff rather than intense moments.

*The length do varies wildly; some can be long, other can be very short.

*I don't know about lemons…There are no guarantees that I'll write them or not. But who knows? If I do, I'll warn you beforehand. No worries. **BUT **they will be posted elsewhere, for TOS.

*Have fun reading! Don't forget to review!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	2. Grell: My Little Murderer

**My Little Murderer**

_Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/InuYasha_

_Grell/Kagome_

_Warnings: Jaded!Kagome, Pansexual!Grell (meaning he would fall in love with _anyone_, no matter their gender or their sexual orientations, even if they're transsexual. To fully understand the word _Pansexual_, look it up), implied sex, blood, gore and death, possible occness as well_

_Fun Facts: In the manga of Kuroshitsuji, Grell is actually pansexual so he could fall in love with a woman the same way he did with a man rather than being solely homosexual as implied in the anime. I was tempted to put this into my _You'll Be My Death_ account but alas, it was much too short and much too weird (in my opinion) for that to happen. _

_And for the timeline? Well, it would definitely take place around the same time as the season one of Kuroshitsuji was about to end. But no, Sebastian or Ciel will __not__ appear, lest I will be tempted to pair Kagome up with them over our poor Grell. I am proud to say that this may be the first (and most likely the only too) Grell/Kagome pairing in the fanfiction dot net. Cheers! Btw, I do not know what I was thinking and no, I will not tell you of what I took (If I did take anything) to get the awesomely weird ideas. Also, whether if this is an AU or CU in InuYasha universe…You'll be the Judge, lol. _

Somebody's life just ended, the flamboyant-looking male mused as he tracked down where it had happened. The redness of his hair stood out among the dimmed-lit darkness as he dashed in a blur, too fast for a human's eyes to catch yet could see his red color easily. The sound of his rapid footsteps tapped out like a fading cry of a mockingbird.

His form zoomed into an area near a vacated bridge of London. His bright green eyes widened at the pool of blood practically covering the entire length of a mile-long bridge. There was a long figure wearily eyeing at the limped form under the feet, right in the middle of the overpass. The low-rising fog made everything looked so eerily, he realized. The figure then looked up and saw him.

"Huh, a Death God. I haven't seen a different one in a very long time." The shadowy form mused out loud, as if was thinking. However the person merely stepped away from the body and walked away in the opposite direction of where the red-colored Death God stood. The high heels clicked onto the concrete, almost loudly, and made the Death God realized that the person was a woman, despite the man clothing she wore.

The flamboyant male was speechless but soon, his voice caught up to him, "Oi!" He ran up to her. The woman ignored him and kept on walking, but still he persisted, "Mind telling me why you murdered him? Hm? Hey!"

He was persistent, the woman thought and suddenly she stopped, causing the poor Death God to slid to a stop and fell awkwardly. "I killed him because he was getting on my nerve, that's all." She answered and she resumed walking again, her three-inched heels, which was very bright blue colored, clicking against the concrete once more.

For some reason, he felt giddy when he saw her trending her blue-tipped hands through her long dark hair and he squealed out. The result had earned him an odd glance from her inexpressive face. He grinned, showing her his shark-like teeth, "Hiya, I'm Grell Sutcliff!" He declared.

"Hn. Pleased to meet you, now I must be off." She stated, not bothering to give him her name. The clicks of her heels echoed, now doubled with his own.

"So? Tell me your name, sweetie!"

"Hn." Still no direct answer from her, her azure eyes still straight on ahead.

"Playing hard to get, eh? Okay! I'll just stay with you until I find out~!" He decided to ditch his duties once more, at least for a little while, and be her stalker until then. No harm done, right?

"Hn." She shrugged, not caring at the fact that the flashy Death God had chosen to follow her.

xox

Grell squealed once again when he had witnessed yet another murder committed by the very woman he was infatuated with. The said woman rose an eyebrow as she looked up to see him sitting on a rooftop, wiping away her hand. She merely said nothing as she turned and walked away from the male in red.

As predicted, she heard him following right behind her. "Oh my gosh! You did splendid as always, Kaggy-chan~! Just simply splendid!" He gushed, red splashed across his face.

"Hn." She shrugged as she pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. The dark-haired woman placed the cancer stick on her blue-painted lips and lit up before inhaling it. She breathed it out, blowing smoke into the still air as she put back the lighter into her pocket. Grell was still squealing at how 'cool' she was, more so when he saw her pulling out a cigarette. One of his favorite things about her.

"Grell, don't you have a job to do? Like reaping that little bastard over there?" The woman stated out, somewhat annoyed, taking yet another inhalation of her cigarette.

"Hm…I will if you stay here just this once. It's not easy trying to find you, you know." Grell pouted out, crossing his arms and looking adorable at the same time.

"Hn. I can't promise anything, Grell." The woman murmured out, her cancer stick burning bright red in the night, "I'm late enough as it is. Being a mistress of a nobleman is tough." She absentmindedly commented out, somehow missing the jealous cry that had escaped the flashy Death God's throat.

"Ughhh!" He cried out and disappeared so to reap the soul from a man the woman had murdered before returning to the same spot he was once in. "Kagome! Why are you with him? You're mine!" Grell screamed out, launching on her arm and tears were in his eyes.

"Quit being childish." She blew the thick scented smoke on his face rudely, hoping to see him to cough out but alas that didn't happen. If anything, his grips on her arm grew tighter and the whimpers from him grew louder. "…You're a stubborn little brat, aren't you?"

"…" He pouted once more before tackling Kagome onto the hard ground.

_Thud._

"Ow." The woman flatly let out when her back made an impact on the rough concrete through her brown leather jacket with him on top of her.

She took another inhalation of her cigarette, pondering on the strange male that could be easily mistaken as a woman. Over the few months he had been stalking her, he had discovered her name through a certain undertaker as he and she had known each other quite well. Mostly due to her actually visiting to pay respect to the people she had killed out of her guilty consciences and that she had died few times before and had her body (ies?) embalmed by the same man.

For some odd reason, ever since over some hundreds of years ago, she had been reborn with same looks and was still be able to retain her past memories over and over again. Even all of the Death Gods she had encountered were baffled at that, having no clue why she reincarnated still with past memories and same looks when she shouldn't. What with the memory reel and all.

She let out a tired sigh as she felt Grell, the 'pathetic weirdo' as she sometime called him, sniffled wetly in her neck, "Grell…Fine, I won't go to him tonight."

Grell jolted off her body with a cheer, still straddling her body, "Yay!"

Kagome blinked when she suddenly found herself face to face with Grell and grew to be wary with his large toothy grin. Even so, she took another inhalation of her cancer stick before putting it out on the concrete and abandoned it. She blew the smoke onto his face, wanting to get off the ground.

"Oh, Kaggy-chan~!" He sang, his voice carried a strange lusty tone to it. Kagome felt his hands inching toward her chest.

"Hmp." She knew what he wanted and so, she grabbed his long red hair and dragged him down for a kiss.

After a long breathless moment, they break it off for air and she saw Grell's lips turning into a grin, "Hehe~! My little murderer~!"

xox

Somewhere else in the late night, red and black locks merged with others, fingers trended together as moans escaped the two twined bodies. Sweat shone brightly on their skins by a single candle and the light of the full moon that lingered outside of the paned windows nearby. Blue nails then sank into the skin of his back and scratched it long and bloody, although he doesn't seem to mind so much.

He went in to savor the flavor of her sweet sweat onto her swan-like neck as he moved into her. His red-tipped hands held on her hip and on her leg, feeling among her soft yet sweat-stricken wet skin. The male groaned as he heard the female below him whimpered, feeling her body tightened around him. His bright green eyes went to look at the face of the woman he was in love with and smiled wickedly when he saw her normally cold face with splashes of red. Her face twisted into pleasure, the one that was freely offered by him.

"My little murderer, indeed." He breathed out into the air as he went down once more to steal a kiss from her, his hair drew around them like a waterfall. He refused to let up what he was doing to her and planned to do so as long as he could.

* * *

…So much for implied sex. ._.; EPIC FAIL.

Anyway…Yeap, this is pathetically short and dumb. I hope I didn't make too many errors, other than the plot-holes I'm sure that there are some existed in this chapter.

Since this little chappie doesn't really tell the rest of the story (mainly because I have no interest to continue it or spout out a decent plot), if anyone really are interested, you are welcome to try and attempt to continue it yourself, just let me know and drop me a credit, 'kay? :)

But do not, I repeat, do **not** ask me for a sequel. This is an oneshot! Just…please…don't ask me. I got enough in my hands as it is. Thanks.

Oh! By the way, please let me know how I did on this chapter! Thanks again!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	3. Riley: The White Fur

**The White Fur**

_Poke'mon (D&P)/InuYasha _

_Riley/Kagome_

_Warnings: Possible OOCness, Cliché-ness, Original Characters (if you counts my original poke'mons), and many, many __**Errors**__ ahead (at least I feel like there are, but I can't figure out what I did wrong)_

_Fun Facts: Riley is a character that only appeared in two episodes so far in Diamond & Pearl series and had appeared in the games (Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, also in HeartGold and SoulSilver briefly (supposedly, I have yet to find him myself)) as your partner, later given you an egg that contained Riolu. In both of the anime and the games, his closest partner is Lucario. He is training to be an Aura Guardian. He is also greatly resembled a character that appeared in the movie, _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_, Sir Aaron. Incidentally, Sir Aaron also had a Lucario as well. For more information, please look up in a Poke'mon Wikia._

_Also, for odd reason, the anime does seem to have a small city on Iron Island while the games do not. So I'm following the anime, instead of the games so please don't get mad me for having a city in Iron Island. And since I'm following the anime, it'll take place sometime after Riley and Lucario saved the Island and Ash's party leaving, along with Barry, the area. And yes, it's AU in InuYasha universe. _

A loud horn sounded as the large ship pulled to a stop at the port of the small city on an island. The small amount of the people happily got off, some saying farewell and thank you to the captain, including a young woman with a tiny Riolu on her shoulders. "Rio! Rio!" The tiny creature squealed, causing its' owner to laughed at the excitement in the poke'mon's tone.

"Haha! You really are excited, aren't you, Aura?" The woman chuckled as she reached up to scratch the Riolu's floppy ear. The tiny poke'mon purred, a large grin appeared on its' muzzle. "Silly fella, it sure is nice of Miroku to invite us though. I can't believe he actually was born here! Then again, it might explain why he always had a Steel poke'mon with him, doesn't it?"

"Rio-lu!" Aura squealed in an agreement.

"Yep. It's definitely great place to start your training, my little darling!" She said with a smile as she walked off the port. She passed a tall male in blue with a poke'mon. The poke'mon looked similar to her Riolu but is actually an evolution of it. A Lucario.

"Lu-car?" The Lucario looked back to the tiny creature on the girl's shoulders, surprised. It hadn't seen such creature in a long while. "Lu-car-io!" It tried to get its' trainer's attention but alas, he was too busy talking to the old woman. The standing creature pouted and grunted. It had wanted to communicate with the tiny Riolu, just because it had wanted to know how the creature was doing.

Oh, well, since seeing that Riolu and its' trainer are on the island, chances are, they will come across them soon enough. The city of the Iron Island is rather small, after all.

**xox**

She was wondering around, with her Riolu now starting to snooze on her head. She giggled when she felt her Riolu's forepaws were getting tangled in her black locks, as its' hold on her head were getting loosened. She stopped on her spot, so to pull off Aura from her shoulders. She didn't want her darling little Riolu to fall off and get hurts. The girl smiled as Aura then settled in her striped warmer-clad arms, like a baby.

"What a silly little Riolu you are." She murmured out, chuckling with a small smile on her lips.

The woman then went on ahead to find a local Poke-center, so to meet her friend there.

**xox**

"Hey, Kagome! There you are!" The tall male ran up to her as she entered the Poke-center, still cradling her tiny Poke'mon in her arms. His violet eyes twinkled in mischief, at which Kagome was wary of, "Oh…Hey, Miroku…What are you up to?" She was right to her point as she knew her friend long enough to be careful of his pervert nature.

"A-hem!" They both looked toward a tall brunette woman and Miroku was chuckling weakly, "Don't even think about it, you pervert…Hey, Kagome!" The woman warned, smiling brightly at the petite woman before redirecting her glare at the male. Her tiny skulled poke'mon was standing guard next to her with its' long bone readied to hit the male on its' mistress' command. "Yes, Sango. Please don't sic your Cubone on me…" The violet eyed male pulled back a hand from touching Kagome's butt.

Good for him because if he did grope her, not only Sango and her Cubone he would have to deal with but also with Kagome's pokemon as well. That certain poke'mon had its' eyes on him, even from inside of its' poke'ball. Sometime Miroku really is a masochist, no joke there.

Kagome giggled at the sight of those two. Honestly, they do make such a funny pair. She smiled down to Sango's loyal Cubone, "Hey, Cubone. I trust both Sango and you had been keeping Miroku in line?"

"Cub!" It grunted out, saluted out to her, a habit it had picked up from its' trainer, who was a daughter of a drill sergeant. The tiny little ground poke'mon had been with Sango for so long and should had evolved ages ago. But alas, it choose not to and had a chip of an Everstone on its' skull to prevent that. Sango hadn't a heart to force it to evolve because she loved that creature too much to do so.

Kagome smiled at its' diehard loyalty to its' trainer.

She chuckled, "That's good, Cubone." Unfortunately, poor Miroku was knocked unconscious, due to Sango's fist on his head. She sighed and shook her head, assuming he had groped Sango again. Aura whimpered as the thud from Miroku's body hitting the floor had woken the poor creature up. It got up in Kagome's arms and yawned cutely, squealing quietly.

"Ah! Finally you woke up, little one! It's almost time for your training in the mine!" Kagome told the Riolu and it was squealing in happiness, "But first, I think we need to eat, no?" She chuckled when she heard Aura's stomach rumbled. Not only Aura's but also Cubone as well.

Sango smiled and was willing to pay for their lunch, despite Kagome's protestations as she was going into a girl talk with her. Sango was squealing about how long it had been since they last saw each other.

**xox**

"And Miroku was hitting on that girl right in front of me!" Sango roared out, although not enough to attract attentions on her. Poor Miroku coughed and looked away from her glare, combined with her Cubone. He made sure to consume all of his foods, so to keep himself to cutting out a lame excuse for it. He didn't want to get hit again.

Kagome laughed weakly as she was wondering how long it would take for those pair to finally admit their feelings to each other. Even Cubone was wondering when, despite its' overprotective nature as it was just looking out for Sango. Her darling little Aura though was much too young to even care about their weird denial of their attraction to each other.

Suddenly, Sango launched into another subject, "Say…I heard there's really good trainer around here with a Lucario. Maybe you can get him to help you out with Aura." Sango suggested, looking at Aura in amusement as it was chomping down the large amount of foods. Her Cubone, however, was glaring at Miroku as he was sitting next to its' trainer, barely touching its' foods.

"Oh? I haven't heard of that. It would be good for Aura, having a Lucario to help out our training." Kagome mused, surprised of this new information. She decided to take a moment to considering it before agreeing, "Yeah, that would be a good idea."

Sango smiled, "That's great. I heard he's almost always in that new ruins some people had discovered some time ago, with some old lady named...Umm, what was it now…?" She took in a thinking pose and took a time to think. Sango gasped and nodded, "That's right, Professor Carolina!"

Kagome's blue eyes widened at her, shocked, "That's Cynthia's grandmother!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, your childhood friend…I'm sorry, I just can't get used to the fact the Sinnoh's champion was your childhood friend of all things." Sango sighed, wondering why she had never met her during then, as she was also Kagome's childhood friend. But then again, they were rivals as well. Funny how much connections Kagome seemed to have.

"Heh, don't worry about it. By the way, is Carolina still there? All of the more reasons to go in the ruins!" Kagome smiled, hearing Aura's squealing from the excitement.

"Yep!" Sango nodded, taking a bite, not noticing how her Cubone seemed to have mirrored her movement.

The petite woman cocked her head, "So are you and Miroku really going to stay here, live here even?"

"…" Kagome giggled as she saw how bright Sango's face was being. Guess they already confessed to each other. About time too.

"Heh, never mind then. I guessed the only reason why you invited me is because you want me to congrats you in person, no?" Kagome teased as she finished her eating and cleaned up after Aura. She wants to get in the cave as soon as she can. Aura instantly climbed up to its' trainer's shoulders.

"…" Sango's blush and Miroku's foxy grin confirmed her suspicions and she just chuckled at them.

"Well, congrats, you guys! Aura and I'll take leave now. If you need me, call me on the 'gear!" Kagome called out, waving to them with Aura squealing out in joy as they disappeared out of the center.

Sango, her Cubone and Miroku looked back before looking at each other, their lips breaking out in grins, "Think Riley knows?"

Miroku chuckled, "I doubted it." He slowly reached for her delicious bottom without her noticing. But Cubone had and strike Miroku's head with its' bone, making him unconscious again.

As he slid out of his stool to fall onto the waxed floor, Sango looked down on him and huffed, "You never learn." She absentmindedly patted her Cubone's head. "I just hope Riley and Kagome would just like each other enough though. Kagome deserved this much, at least." Kagome was always alone in her traveling, even though she already had her poke'mon with her. She was so sorely lacking in human companionship that she sometime stay away from crowds and strangers alike even though Kagome was such a sweetheart.

Sango felt bad for setting those two up without letting them know. But it had to be done. Nobody deserved to be alone for so long.

**xox**

The tiny creature was squealing and wanted to jump down and go after a rather imitating-looking Graveler, who was actually just sleeping against a cave wall. But Kagome had kept a protesting Aura in her grasp, knowing that waking up the Graveler would not end well.

Aura pouted, well aware that it wouldn't win against that rocky poke'mon. Kagome walked quietly past it with the stilled Riolu. After some time in seemingly labyrinth-like cave, they were finally upon the ruin of a temple. "Wow!" Kagome whispered out with her Aura squealing out in awe.

"Excuse me, you are not allowed to be here! This is a restricted area!" A man in white coat approached her, pointing accursedly at the sign at which Kagome had pretended to fail to take notice of.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I would like to speak with Professor Carolina." She smiled sheepishly with Aura glaring at the male in her arms.

"No." He utterly refused without a second thought, believing that the girl with the cute Riolu was just another tourist and/or paparazzi. Aura sneered in anger and was about to voiced out its' fury. Kagome suddenly clasped its' muzzle and shook her head, despite her being shocked at the rudeness. She sighed and was about to turn back when she heard a familiar voice.

"Yasha, there is no need to be rude." Carolina warned as she approached to them, having heard the loud voice of one of her scientists. She then turned to the girl and her Riolu and smiled, "Well, how can I help you, miss?"

"Gran-Gran Carolina?" Kagome squeaked out softly with Aura looking up to its' owner, puzzling.

"Gran-Gran? Nobody had called me that but-Oh dear! Kagome!" Carolina gasped out, recognizing the dark-haired girl, "Oh my goodness! Look how big you are!" The older woman then took the young girl in a tight hug, ever mindful of the tiny confused Riolu.

"It had been ages! Had you beaten Lance and others yet? Oh and what about your poke'mons? Are they healthy and everything?" The professor rambled on as she pulled Kagome down to the ruin with her, stopped when she heard Kagome chuckling. Yasha was appalled and embarrassed but he had chosen to remain at where he was.

"Woah, slow down there, Gran Gran! Yes, I did. Lance, Steven, and even few of others. My poke'mon are perfectly fine but most of them stayed with my mother and grandfather." Kagome answered each of her questions without much difficulty. Poor Aura was left in the dark. It did not know who this old woman was and hated not knowing.

Carolina smiled and nodded, "That's great!" She then looked down at the confused Riolu in her arms, "Oh! What an adorable dear! When did you get that sweet darling?" She led Kagome, whom she sees as a granddaughter as she was very close to Cynthia when they were knee-high, down to the small section of the ruin. It was where she used to take breaks and look over paperwork. It was also the only place she can be undisturbed.

"Well, this is Aura and it hatched not too long ago…Aura, this is my Gran Gran, Carolina. Say hello!" She smiled when Riolu squeaked and spread out a tiny paw for the elder to shake her hand with. It then retreated into its' trainer's arms, due to its' rare-shown shy nature.

Carolina chuckled at that, seeing it snuggling into the bosom of its' trainer was a sight to see. Kagome then spoke up, "You know, it's funny. I found the egg right in the middle of the forest pathway. It was cruel to leave the poor darling like that!"

The elder woman blinked in a surprise as she sat down on her office chair as she gestured Kagome to do the same, "Really? How odd, especially if someone knew of the poke'mon inside. I don't mean to sound cruel but both Riolu and Lucario are very…'hem, _valuable_, especially in the power perspective and are also very rare." Carolina crossed her arms and pondered at this odd event.

Kagome smiled, "No matter what had happened, Aura is my darling to care for now and I'm really happy that I have her." Aura squeaked and looked up, awe in her red eyes.

Carolina blinked, "It's a her? Even rarer. Female Riolu and Lucario are harder to find. So far, only twelve percent of this such poke'mon's records had been found as females." The older woman frowned, "Tread carefully. I feared there may be people who will be after your sweet Aura."

Kagome, while taking all of the information in her mind, had merely smiled and nodded, "Had you forgotten, Gran Gran? I got my _poke'mon_ with me! Whatever happens, I know I will always rely on him!"

The old woman chuckled quietly, "So you still have him with you then. You are just like Cynthia in many ways…Always treasuring the old friends with them."

Aura squealed out, pointing to the temple with two giant statues, and Kagome understood what she wanted, "Gran Gran…Tell us about the temple!"

"Ah! Yes, yes! I will tell you all about it, my little darlings…"

**xox**

Riley cursed silently, attracting his Lucario's attention. "Lur?"

'_Is there something wrong, Master?_' Riley had heard his partner's question in his head.

He smiled weakly, "Maybe it is really nothing. But I keep sensing a strange presence…With odd intentions." The dog-like poke'mon cocked its' head at the trainer's comment.

'…_I can barely sense anything, Master.'_ It replied as it followed Riley into the cave of Iron Island.

"Perhaps the machines are still in the effect…Ah! It's much stronger in here! Can you feel it now, Lucario?"

Lucario cocked its' head before going into a trance. The blue aura engulfed its' entire body and the hair-like black appendages rose into mid-air before it died down, '_I sensed it, Master! I don't like that presence!'_

Riley nodded in an agreement, "Let's get going then!"

They then went to where the temple was hidden within for some good minutes; both knew the directions like the back of their hands. Suddenly, an explosion loudly clashed against the normally stilled silence of the cave of the Iron Island. All of the poke'mon roared out in fright and most of those that dislike brawls went scurrying away from where the explosion was from. Those that were stronger went after it, just so to see what was going on in their home. Both Riley and Lucario followed.

They gasped at the sight of the giant ship had broken into the cave, now connecting it to the outside world. "You." The blue-haired woman with a gigantic Salamence at her side pointed to a rather pretty girl with a squealing baby Riolu off on a side, "Give me that Riolu."

The woman Riley knew and recognized to be Professor Carolina gasped out angrily, "You! The Hunter J! How in the world had you survived from that Future Sight attacks? And leave my darling Kagome's Riolu alone!"

J glared through her glasses, "Hmph, I don't have to answer to you, old hag, but if you must know, _they_" She pointed to her henchmen, ignoring offended look that appeared on the old woman's face, "had rescued me some time ago in the ocean somewhere."

"Gran Gran, what's going on?" The girl, now known to Riley as Kagome, asked Prof. Carolina, looking warily between the older woman and the hunter.

The elder clenched her teeth and she calmly, or calmly as she could while being very angry, "This is a person who would heartlessly steal people's poke'mon and sell them." Riley and his Lucario gasped. They weren't only one. The girl and her baby Riolu mirrored his action and had taken a step back.

"How…cruel…" Kagome murmured out.

"Yes, yes, yes, how cruel. Now, give me the Riolu!" J snapped out, her Salamence stepped forward, menacingly so. Carolina then noticed that her ship was smaller and her henchmen were lot less numerous than usual. The professor then realized that Kagome may have a chance of defeating them after all. She looked back and noticed Riley and his Lucario there and realized that it doubled Kagome's chances of defeating them if she partnered up with him.

"No! Why do you want my Aura?" Kagome demanded, hugging the baby Riolu protectively. Aura squeaked out, scared and snuggled deeper into her trainer's bosom.

"A client of mine wants it back, that's why. Apparently he dropped the egg somewhere in a forest and I tracked it down to you. That and it's very valuable for breeding as well." J lazily explained, distaste written on her face. "Blah, this is taking too long. If you won't cooperate with us then I'll make you! Salamence, go!"

The dragon roared and took flight after the girl, obeying its' cruel trainer. Riley cursed and shouted out, "Lucario, Aura Sphere!" The bipetal creature barked out and took in a stance and formed a glowing ball into its' paws for several seconds before it shot out successfully. The sphere loomed after the slow-moving dragon and slammed into the side of it.

Salamence roared out angrily and opened up its' mouth, shooting out a Hyper Beam.

Both Lucario and Riley jumped out of the way to dodge it as the beam of powerful energy completely destroyed the area of where they were on earlier. The earth had basically exploded from the stress of the beam hitting them. Riley landed on the Dialga statue as his Lucario got on the head of statue of Palkia.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Riley heard Kagome's light voice called and some kind of a large creature barked out before breathing out a long line of powerful flame on the dragon. The creature roared out as it was send pummeling to the ground. When the fire cleared, J's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"A-a white Arcanine? Why, thank you for adding to my collection!" J smirked cruelly and aim out her hand with some kind of device to it.

Riley's cobalt eyes widened at the sight of that poke'mon. That evil woman was right. The Arcanine was purely white, even its' regular black stripes were the same color as well. The eye colors were different as well, seeing them being lighter than norm, almost pale gray. Not to mention, it was almost the double the size of the normal Arcanine as well.

'Master…I sensed power from both.' He was startled at the voice in his head as he was so focused to watching the battle down below. Riley nodded in an agreement. But whatever their power were, they were very pure yet very dangerously powerful.

"Kagome! Keep Arcanine away from that tool!" Carolina shouted, Riley heard her and they all saw her nodding, having heard her warning.

"You heard her so use ExtremeSpeed to take down that poke'mon!" Kagome called out and the dog creature barked out. It vanished in a white blur. The dragon growled as it began to get up, a giant claw slammed into the ground to gain some leverage.

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam all around to hit that Arcanine before it hit you!" J commanded out, causing many others nearby to gasped out and scrambled to hide.

Carolina's aged eyes widened out, "What? Are you crazy? We'll be all in the rubbles!" She knew of the cave's fragile structure. If they gave in, they'll all be trapped and possibly die.

"Heh, even so, I'm not called the Hunter for no reason, old hag." The old woman heard her just right before the dragon started to shoot the Hyper Beam all around.

Riley cursed and commanded out to his Lucario, "Try to stop that Salamence before it hit the ceiling!"

Lucario heard him and bounded off the statue in a blur. The dragon roared out, his Hyper Beam interrupted as the dog-like creature punched and kicked it, his movements blurred. It was doing an attack called 'Close Combat.'

Salamance growled and was about to do another Hyper Beam. Unfortunately, however, just as Lucario was done beating it up, the white-furred Arcanine appeared and body-slammed it. The lizard-like dragon poke'mon's body went flying and smashed against a rocky wall, knocked out. The eyes were swirling.

J cursed out and summoned it back into her poke'ball. "Blah! That Lucario will be mine too!" The weapon on her wrist glowed and aimed at the bipetal creature.

"No! Kagome!" The professor called out to her and she nodded. Her hands and her eyes glowed white and suddenly J yelped in a surprise as her tool malfunctioned and the engine in it died down.

"What?" J cried out and saw that she was having yet another one of a bad day, "Retreat, retreat!" She screamed out at her men and all of them went scurrying back into the ship.

"Oh no you don't!" Riley exclaimed and his hands glowed blue, in sync with the girl whose eyes glowing white. He slammed a side of the ship with an Aura Sphere of his own, leaving behind a part of an engine charred.

Even so, it should still work. And it started to pulled out, causing some parts of the damaged walls to fall. Few people and poke'mon fled out of the area to avoid being pummeled by the falling rocks.

Kagome moaned slightly, realizing that stopping the ship with her own energy is a bit too much for her. "Arcanine!" It barked in her reply, nodding in an agreement. It too glowed white and all too suddenly, the ship too malfunctioned as well.

"Sir! The ship stopped working according to our steering!" A henchman called out as the ship exited out of the cave and started to become unstable. J cursed out in her seat and felt her ship falling into water below after it hovered out of the cave of the Iron Island.

It was just not her day.

**xox**

The police came in time in the form of the boats and arrested everyone that was involved with the Poke'Mon Hunter J before they were able to escape. Including the ever elusive J as well. It was a huge victory, not only for the police but also for the villagers and the group that were involved with Professor Carolina.

Kagome was glad that she summoned back her Arcanine into its' ball when the news group caught a glimpse of her when she bolted into a hiding place to avoid them. She wasn't for being a celebrity anyway. And that if anyone saw her unusual poke'mon, there will be people just like the Hunter J coming after it. That was the last thing she needed.

"Rio?" Poor Aura was so scared of what happened the whole day that she had taken into hiding inside of her trainer's bag. Kagome smiled and stroked her darling Aura's fur.

"It'll be okay, Aura. We both know that my Arcanine will always be there to rescue us, hm?" She winked to Aura as she squealed in an agreement. Then Kagome sighed as she wandered aimlessly into the cave since it was a good place to avoid media and to lose them easily.

"Lu?" Aura heard her owner's sigh and cocked her adorable head out from the curiousity. Her head was out of her bag, making a rather comical yet very adorable sight.

"Ah, it's nothing." And Kagome stopped in the middle of a dark and damp tunnel, "And I think we're lost."

"LUUUuuuuu!" Aura cried out, not liking the darkness and her head disappeared into the inside of Kagome's bag, where it's warm and soft.

"Silly Aura." She mindlessly let out. She giggled when she heard an angry squeak emitted from her bag.

"Heyy!" She heard a familiar voice echoed out from the behind and Kagome looked back. She spotted the same male dressed in blue running up to her, along with his Lucario.

Kagome bowed to him, "Oh, hello!"

He nodded to her, "Nice to meet you. I'm Riley and this is my Lucario. He helped you out earlier, remember?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course! Thank you both! If it wasn't for you two, I feared that my little darling would be taken away." She gave him a hand for him to shake, "I'm Kagome and," she gestured to her bag and Riley was slightly startled to see a tiny Riolu's head popped out of the bag, "This is Aura."

Lucario gave the tiny poke'mon his cheerful greeting and she did the same, not leaving outside of the bag however.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Riley noticed that she seemed to be but can't be sure.

Kagome chuckled weakly, "Yes, but for a good reason. I didn't want the media to get a hold of me."

He nodded into a understanding, "Well, good news is, they're gone." He gestured for her to join him for a walk to the way out, "Bad news is there is now a gaping hole inside the temple. At least it's too dark for anybody to see in it though." Kagome nodded sadly, as far as she knew, nobody outside of the Iron Island even knew about the existence of the temple.

They chatted for a good while with Aura squealing at an amused Lucario. Riley asked about her Arcanine he saw and found out that Kagome, similarly to the egg she found into a forest before it hatched to be Aura, she found it somewhere near her home, oddly, inside of a temple. She commented that she was to be a priestess to a God of Poke'mon merely because she has a power that can stop time, although only to small amount. She was not Celebi or Dialga, the famous poke'mon that controlled the time. And that it was odd that the egg she found was to be white Growlithe.

She explained that in many a culture, any poke'mon that was born purely white is a devoted follower of the God. And because of that, many of the people from her hometown believed that the poke'mon was a gift to her from the God.

Riley was very intrigued and pressed for more details.

Since that she sensed he was a very trustworthy person, she was happy to give him all the answers she could give.

She sadly commented that even though many people believed she was gifted, there are few that thought differently and sought to steal the poor, tiny Growlithe that knew of nothing about his birthright to sell for money or any other reason.

Because of this, she took it with her and left to travel all over the world. Soon, they became best of friends and it wasn't long that the Growlithe was fed up with many attempts on stealing him and evolved with a fire stone she found sometime before.

Ever since then, nobody wants to mess with them because the Arcanine will mess them up…far too well.

Riley then told her about being an Aura Guardian and that he was training for it.

After hearing many details of Aura Guardians, she looked down at the dozing Aura and decided.

"Riley…Will you and your Lucario please train my Aura?"

He blinked in shock, Lucario merely looked up, and Aura squealed out in a protest. Apparently she figured out that means Kagome will leave her behind. As much as she wanted to learn how to fight, she didn't want her _mother_ to leave her behind!

**xox**

After arriving to a Poke'Center, Aura leapt out and bolted to a room Kagome rented a day before and sulked in a corner of a bed. Kagome was confused at why Aura was acting like that, although she felt the emotions wildly emitted from the tiny creature.

Lucario, however, had a feeling he knew why and decided to remedy the situation. He entered into the room and poked the sulking Riolu, _"Hey, quit being a brat, Aura."_

"_Go away!"_

"_No. I want you to tell me why you are acting like this."_

"_You are not my mother! Go away!"_

"_Brat!" _Lucario scowled and tugged her tail roughly, causing her to yip out loudly.

"_You jerk! Why did you do that for?"_

"_You need to stop sulking! Tell me why you are being a major brat!"_

"…_Jerk." _Aura gathered tears in her eyes and looked down to the tiled floor, _"Because my mommy is leaving me with you!"_

"_Your mommy?"_

"_Yes, my mommy!" _Aura curled up again on the bed, facing away from the older Lucario.

"…_Ah, you mean your trainer…"_ Lucario thought it was strange to have a human as a mother but since she hatched into the arms of the human, it does make sense to why Aura saw Kagome as her mother.

"_Is that what you think? I don't think she's leaving you behind, you little brat."_

"_Yes she is!"_ She sobbed out and Lucario can see her shoulders shaking in her grief.

"_No you moron, use your ears!" _Lucario grabbed Aura and tossed her over his shoulder and took her to the lobby where Kagome and Riley were in.

"Ah so you want Lucario to help out Aura then."

"Yeah, the island is definitely a good place to do so. And I guess it's about time I settled in too. It's getting rather lonely…"

Aura squealed out quietly, the tears brimmed in her eyes again as she realized that her mother wasn't going to leave her. Lucario shook his head, his ears twitched as he listened some more of their trainers' conversation.

"Plus Arcanine would be happy to settle in for once too. And nobody would ever see him in the mountains as much, if I let him out. And Aura, well, she would be happy too, to stay in one place for a good while. I don't think she really get to make that many friends at all, what with me traveling and all. What do you think?"

Riley nodded, "I think it is a good idea. And I'm sure Lucario would be happy helping Aura out once in a while."

Lucario let down Aura after he felt that she wanted to be down and watched her lunging at the woman who she sees as her mother.

Kagome was startled when Aura attack-hugged her and was more startled at the sight of the falling tears, "Aura! Oh, dear, what is the matter?" She hugged her comfortably, "It'll be okay, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere…"

It was that then Riley realized how kind Kagome was and smiled.

**xox**

A year flew by and Kagome settled in a small cabin somewhere inside of the mountains, where she can let loose Arcanine without being seen. Her Aura hadn't evolved yet, mainly because she did not want to so Kagome gave her a bit of the Everstone she received from her friend Sango.

Her life was quiet and peaceful and her friends visited often. Sometime they will get her into a poke'mon battle, which all of her poke'mon, including Aura and Arcanine, did not mind at all. Often it was Cynthia, when she has some free time, and Riley. Sometime Kagome would lose, sometime they'd lose.

In the end, it was always a good fight and it made all of the poke'mon involved happy, regardless of who lost or who wins.

"_Master! Tell her alreadyyy!"_ Lucario pushed his master into the cabin, ignoring Riley's flushed face. Over time, Riley's feelings of a once priestess trainer grew so much that he found it easier to avoid her, lest he'd make a complete fool of himself in front of her.

Lucario grunted and knew that the white-furred Arcanine resting on a nearby cliff was rolling his eyes on them. The giant creature leapt down and processed to help the Lucario out and head butted him into the inside of the cabin.

"_Honestly, your human are odd." _Arcanine stated as he went and curled up on a mat after he entered after them.

"_So are yours."_ Lucario remarked, glancing at the Riolu that was warily looking at him from her spot on a table.

Arcanine just grunted and took a nap.

"Oh, Riley, you're here just in time. I'm just about to be done with the supper!" Kagome smiled after she saw him standing awkwardly in the middle of her kitchen.

"_Tell herrrr!"_ His poke'mon pressed on, glaring at him.

Riley made a face at him before looking back to his gorgeous goddess with a dark blush.

Kagome cocked her head in confusion as he approached her slowly and unsurely, "Is there something wrong?"

She blinked at him when he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I-I-I lo-love y-you!" He said it so quick that she thought she was dreaming.

"I'm sorry but…Can you say it again?"

"Egh! Umm…I…love…you!" This time he said it slow but almost too quiet.

When a pause stretched out, he thought she didn't return his feelings and felt rejected. He dropped down her hands and was about to turn around and leave before he felt soft and delicate hands on his collar and was dragged down to her face. His azure eyes widened as she placed her lips on his.

Soon though he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the tiny woman. A short and single moment passed and they parted for air. "I love you too." Kagome smiled prettily and Riley returned it with a shy smile of his own.

They heard few screams in excitement, "About time too!" Sango commented out as her Cubone dragged an unconscious Miroku behind its' small form. Cynthia and her grandmother smiled and congrats the new couple. Kagome blinked and blushed, forgetting that she had invited them for supper. Riley looked away, embarrassed.

"_About time."_ Lucario said.

"_Yep! And thank you! I need a daddy too!" _Aura smiled. Lucario looked away, similar to what his master had done, with a thin line of red on his face.

Well, at least they got a happy ending.

_~Owari

* * *

_

Welps, this oneshot had been lying around in my folder for ages! It was about halfway done when I found it so I decided to complete it. I hope ya'll like it anyway! I'm sure there are many mistakes in this chappy but oh well.

I hope I didn't make this cliché but it probably is.

I might do Alucard for next chappy but I dunno. I can't promise nuthin'. Although I found Sora (from Kingdom Hearts)/Kagome oneshot somewhere in rubbles so I might finish that. But I'm afraid I never got a chance to play KH2 so I'd probably leave that uncompleted…Unless of course if someone is willing to give me spoiler-summary for KH2.

Please let know what you think of this chappy!

Thank you for reading it!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	4. Ren: Wishes are Butterflies, Part One

**Wishes are Butterflies**

•_If wishes are like butterflies…then they break so easily.•_

Crossover_: Hell Girl (Jigoku Shojo)/InuYasha_

Pairing_: Ren Ichimoku/Kagome Higurashi_

Warnings_: Implied death and gores.  
The story is very DARK. _

_You have been warned._

Beta'd by:_ Naruto Fan Production_

•○•Part One: Clipped Butterfly•○•

_It's really pathetic on how humans selfishly wish their vengeances on others. And very depressing too._

"O' pitiful shadow cloaked in the darkness…"

_They shed tears so easily. Pathetic…How pitifully pathetic._

"Wish for atonement and pray for forgiveness that will never come…"

_Sometimes he wonders just why people do the things they do.__ And without reasons too._

"_Care to give death a try?"_

_River that was black,  
with no moon in the sky-  
The Hell is there._

•○•○•

"Hey! Long time no see, Kagome-chan!" A young chocolate-eyed male ran up to her with a big, goofy grin, "I got you a bento-my mother made it for you!"

The ebony-haired woman simply smiled, barely fazed by his overwhelming kindness, "Thank you Hojo-san. That's kind of you and your mother. Many times thanks to both of you. Tell her too, neh?" The young male blushed at that dazzling smile she gave him.

"U-umm, I will!" _God do I sound pathetic or what?_ Hojo idly thought to himself. After receiving the female's invitation to sit down, he flopped onto the wooden bench ungentlemanly like.

It was a very nice day out-sun was warm and the summer breeze was cool. There was sound of children laughing and their dogs barking in the park just ahead of the pair on the bench. He allowed himself to furtively glance at the distracted pale woman of barely twenty-four years old.

By the gods, does she look beautiful!

It doesn't matter to him that she lost an arm due to some incident her family refused to tell him, her obvious flaws only made her beauty more radiating. Sure she looked tired all of the time; even had dark bags underneath her eyes. But the wisdom she carried…

That's the type of woman he'd like to marry.

Kagome, on the other hand, was wishing to go back home. She absently looked at her fake arm that the doctors provided just for her and flexed it. And she realized.

Just how much she loathed the artificial arm.

"Kagome, I-"

"Stop it-we had this discussion before, Hojo." Kagome stopped him, never once looking at him as she kept her eyes on the random children playing on the playground.

His jaws clicked together and he quieted.

She could still feel his eyes on her-so full of adoration that it was almost disgusting to her. Checking the time on her pseudo Rolex watch, she sighed, "I should be getting back-I still have work to do, Hojo-san. Thank you for the bento by the way-most kind of you and your mother. I'll call you sometime, okay?" She smiled as she got up, bidding the poor man a farewell. Her robot prosthetic limb swung awkwardly as she moved away, attracting the prying eyes.

She kept her eyes away from the sun, even as it wasn't as bright as it usually was.

"Goodbye, Kagome-chan. Some other time then." Smile turned to frown as he fingered a velvet-covered box inside of his lab coat's pocket. Rejected once more.

After seeing that she was no longer in his sight, sadness turned to anger and he felt the need to vent.

•○•○•

"Oh, Ai, you've gotten an email." Wheel creaked noisily as the gravelly voice announced out from behind a shoji screen. The wheel kept on.

"Yes, Grandmother." Splashes of water echoed as a young girl with a pair of wide red eyes entered into a small room, never minding her wet clothes for once. The monitor of an old fashioned computer was flashing red.

After looking at it, she summoned her companions as she dotted on her flesh, dry clothes and left her home in Hell. A spider watched all.

•○•○•

"Mommy!"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why is that woman in pieces?"

Kagome flinched, even as she kept on walking, knowing that there was a child pointing a small, chubby finger to her.

"Oh, hush, child! Don't be so rude." The woman gently turned away her kid from the sight of Kagome.

"But mommy-"

"Hush."

Kagome released a sigh-it was amazing how a child could see things when an adult cannot.

Even though her prosthetic is rather hard to tell apart from a real one (unless one hears all of its' clinking and clacking noises), children could always tell.

_My tiny lover,  
What have you discovered  
About your brittle pieces  
That you lost  
At the cost?_

_Your sadness must crease…  
As you are already in pieces  
That I cannot put back together._

Her face was met with something hard-a consequence of her inattention to her path.

"…" She stayed at her position for few brief seconds before blanching and back off so suddenly, she thought her head might've spun, "I'm so sorry!"

She gave a hasty bow and moved away before almost running away. Kagome never once looked at him, even as her tired, pasty face was brilliantly red.

The man blinked, keeping his only visible eye on her as he readjusted his green jacket, "Is that the one I'm supposed to keep a watch on?" He could hear the clink and clank even as she was vanishing within the crowd of the busy street.

'There's something a little funny about her-but I can't put a finger on what it was…'

With Kagome, all she could think of was how nice that chest had felt before berating herself with that silly thought in her head. She mingled among the crowd, trying her best to avoid contact with strangers. Checking her watch, she found that she needed to get home, before the night has finally fallen.

There was a shrill ringing from her purse and she inwardly gave a frustrated sigh, already suspecting on who it was.

Pulling the small cellphone and flipping it open, placing it next to her ear, as she struggled somewhat holding the bento with her false arm, "Hello, this is Higurashi Kagome." She moved herself closer to a building to avoid the pathway of the people.

"_Hey, it's Eri!"_

A point for Kagome for guessing correctly, "Oh, hey." Her voice wasn't as chipper happy as the female on the phone was-rather it was somewhat cold.

"_Come on, Kagome! What's wrong with Hojo?"_

Crap, not this again, "Eri, why are you still persisting on this matter?" Need to end it soon before Eri gets out of hand again. Last time didn't go that well.

"_Because Hojo is a wonderful guy and an even better husband for you! Come onnnn, Kagome-chan! Just accept him!"_

Why are they still friends? How are they still friends anyway? They had nothing in common-ever since Kagome had been forced to grow up and be a responsible, reasonable adult. It was a wonder on how Eri and the other two faceless girls whose name she had long forgotten still managed to have her phone number. It was probably Hojo's doings, seeing as her mother took quite a liking to that bratty male and invited him over for tea often.

"Eri, I have no time for this-it's getting dark and I need to be getting home. Goodbye, Eri." Kagome clicked the annoying machine close without letting the woman to reply back. She thought enough to turn it off to keep her from calling her again.

Honestly…they're still acting like children. All of them. Hojo. Eri. And many others she knew.

Even her mother.

Sighing a tired sigh, she merely returned back on track to her destination and walked.

Beautiful, tall woman and a sitting elderly gentleman watched on as the two young children, one boy and a girl, bickered somewhat next to the pair. "Hey, Wanyuudou…Don't you feel something a little off about her?" The woman asked, never once removing her seductive eyes from the young lady.

"Aye, Sone Anna" the alias was somewhat something to get used to on his aged tongue, "there is, but what, I wonder."

"Hmm…" She ignored the boy's silent pleading to be spared from the devilish girl as she tormented him endlessly, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure Ai will figure it out. Besides, let leave it to Ren for now. We have other _jobs_ to do." The word, jobs, sounded a little bitter and sharp coming off her painted lips.

"Aye." The old man nodded in agreement, "Come along, children, we need to be going." He hastened the pair, ignoring the protests from the girl of not being a kid and so on, as he stood up from the plastic bench and moved with the crowd. The woman went other way, as the two children vanished.

No one had noticed.

•○•○•

"Mother, I'm home." Kagome gingerly announced as she entered the house.

"Welcome home, dear. I trust your time with Hojo went well?" The older woman smiled uncomfortably at her daughter, though why both weren't sure. She held a dirty dish and a rag in hands, which told Kagome that she was just doing a chore as usual.

Kagome shrugged, "I guess-but I'd appreciate it if you just stop encouraging him." Ignoring the flinch the woman gave her, she merely placed the bento box on the countertop after she followed her mother into the kitchen, "You can have it by the way." She gestured to the lunch box.

Kagome never allowed her mother to have a chance to give her an excuse about Hojo since she left the kitchen and went into the basement. The woman gave an unreadable look after her daughter's back before returning to her chores.

The house was utterly quiet. Her father had passed away some years ago and her son had moved out and married a wonderful girl. All she had left was her eldest child and herself to tend to the home. The eldest child being a woman who was cursed with bad luck. She also was with a heavy grudge toward her former lover who cost her, her arm, her heart, and her soul.

Was it so bad to try and set her up with a much nicer man?

The mother shivered at the haunted look her daughter oftentimes gave out.

•○•○•

After giving a prayer to the small shrines of her deceased grandfather and her father, she quickly shifted through ancient books and scrolls for something to read, her notepad on her lap with a ballpoint pen. Time passed and her notepad was being filled up all the way to the last page. But not even her mother knew what she was doing.

•○•○•

Alarm clock shrilled and she woke. She took a shower and placed on her clean suit. She greeted her mother in the morning and bid her a farewell. Her mother simply went on to do rest of the chores.

That is until a detective came by a-knockin'.

She went on and opened the door and was frightened, "Did something happen to my children?"

She relaxed when the male simply told her no and he was just doing some police work that hadn't been caught up. This regarding her daughter.

She welcomed him in and gestured him to take a seat on a mat in a room, saying she'll return with the tea. She came back with two cups of hot tea and placed them on the table between them. The woman pushed the tea toward the gentleman and he accepted it. She sat down on the mat with her legs tucked under, "So…what kind of police work do you need to do?"

"Ah, well, we're just making sure that everything is in order, Mrs. Higurashi, as we're rearranging everything back at the department so we don't want to mix things up." The kind man smiled, as he pulled out a folder from his briefcase.

"…I see." She nodded, "How can I help you, Ichimoku-san?" The older woman sipped her tea, keeping her aged eyes on the young gentleman. He seemed pretty cute and maybe a nice candidate for her daughter…?

Wait, no, no. Kagome wouldn't appreciate that.

Nothing wrong with suggesting however…

"Well, I'd like to know what happened to her, right before you called 911 four years ago?" Ichimoku asked, clicking the pen to write in the lined paper from the folder as he awaited for the mother to answer.

There was a brief hitch in her breath before sighing, "Well, I have reasons to believe that it was her former fiancée who had beaten Kagome so badly, cut off her right arm and then dumped her into the well in the well house right next to my home." The tea cup never left her lips as she spoke, her eyes were damp with sorrow.

Pen creaked silently on the paper as the man wrote everything down from what Mrs. Higurashi told him, "I see. And who was her fiancée and why did he harm Miss Kagome in the start with?"

"…Kagome…refused to tell me who." The woman was lying, Ichimoku thought, but spoke nothing of it, "Kagome always was quite a private individual and I assumed her former fiancée was the same. As of why he did those horrible things to her, I'm not exactly sure. I think it had something to do with his girlfriend who was long dead however." Mrs. Higurashi must've practiced this many times. She knew something but refused to say.

"Ah." He nodded, "Any idea why she wouldn't tell you who her fiancée was?"

"Well, I believed he was a part of a yazuka clan-maybe a head of one. Kagome got herself mixed up with it if that was true." Mrs. Higurashi told him, her eyes sharp.

Hand moved with the pen continued, "Ah so who found Kagome within the well? What happened then?"

"Souta, my son, did-he heard Buyo, our cat, screaming in the well house and well, he found her, almost dead and covered in dirt. He alerted my father, who passed away two years ago, and Father called 911. The firefighter came to pull Kagome out of the well and the ambulance took her to the hospital for emergency life-saving operation. The policemen questioned everyone-but we didn't know what happened then. Only guesses. And my daughter refused to talk." The teacup was empty and was set against the table.

The detective nodded, the paper was nearly filled, "And…what happened to her arm? Did you know?"

"It was never found."

The pen stopped momentarily, "So Miss Kagome's fiancée…?"

The woman shrugged, her hands wrapping around the cup, fingers twitching with suppressed sorrow, "No one knows for sure-even I'm sure Kagome hadn't a clue either."

The pen resumed, "I see-and how long was she in the well?"

"Again, we don't know-long enough to almost bleed to death, I supposed."

Ichimoku's visible dark eye glanced up to the woman, "Mrs. Higurashi…how did all of this happened without anyone knowing or seeing anything?"

'_Because it happened in the past.'_ She thought to herself before answering, "Not sure either-it might've happened over the night when everyone was sleeping."

Brows rose high on the forehead, before the pen was placed down on the table and hands went to shuffled for a paper in the folder. The paper was pulled out and eye scanned right through the printed words, "But Mrs. Higurashi…Miss Kagome would surely to be dead by the time your son has found her-Souta Higurashi approximately found her at around 4:17 p.m. before 911 was being called."

Nothing in her story really make any sense at all to him-why would Kagome refused to say a word about her ex-fiancée and why wouldn't he be found by now? Surely she'd want some justice done to her. Granted, he could be a yazuka head but still…And what was the point of cutting off her right arm either? Unless she stole something from him-like in some cultures would have done.

Which seemed unlikely as well, seeing that she was also well-off, despite being raised in a shrine.

Nothing made sense to him-but he wasn't about to say that out loud. He was only here to collect information for his boss.

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged sadly, "Like I told you before, we don't really know." She twisted around her cup.

Ichimoku nodded, taking a sip from the tea he was kindly offered before, "I see. Well-how is your daughter faring?"

The mother sighed with a small smile, but with her eyes still damp, "Well, she held a job as a main librarian at Tokyo Metropolitan Library, the central one, and what wouldn't you know? She loves that job."

He blinked, "Ah, quite a bit away from here though." Another sip.

"Well, she doesn't mind. She likes to drive. Sometimes she'd wake up really early so she can walk there. Kagome is like that-say it's just fine with her. Still, as a mother, I do worry." Her eyes grazed over as she remembered one of the biggest fights she ever had with her daughter over the possible perils.

"It's risky to go that far." He remarked, frowning as he drank his cup.

"I know-I told her that." She sighed, "She doesn't mind though."

"Ah. She's an adult now so only she could make decisions for herself." Ichimoku said and the woman nodded in an agreement, "But…is she really doing alright, even after all of that?"

Another hitch in her breath before sighing a deep sigh, "Kagome said she's fine, but…she's awfully reserved-won't talk much about herself. And poor Hojo-he asked her to marry him over and over and he always gets rejected in the end." Mrs. Higurashi told him.

Brows went up again, "Hojo?"

"Ah, Dr. Hojo Watanabe. He's a physician from a hospital closest to here. I can't remember the name of it though. My apologizes." She explained smoothly.

"I see." He scribbled it all down, successfully filling up the paper before flipping it over, "And why would Miss Kagome reject him often?"

"I guess she didn't want to get in a relationship." Mrs. Higurashi murmured out.

Ichimoku nodded. A beep clicked from his wristwatch got his attention, "Ah! I need to get going." He clumsily stood up, "Thank you for taking your time with me, Mrs. Higurashi. I'll call you if there's anything else I need to ask about." The woman stood up and spread out a hand and he shook it, "Your tea is good too. Thank you for that."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Let me see you out, Ichimoku-san."

"Oh, Mrs. Higurashi, here's my card just in case." Ichimoku took out a small piece of paper from a pocket and handed it over to her.

"Oh, thank you, Ichimoku-san." She accepted it gladly.

She then escorted him out and bid him a farewell as he returned the same gesture. He then took the stairs, taking three steps at a time before finally reaching to the last one.

"Well, anything?" A female voice stole his attention and he spotted a slender woman in a neat business suit with her back against the stone wall.

Ichimoku smiled slightly, "Hone Onna…There's seriously something funny about the story Mrs. Higurashi was telling me."

The light-colored eyes glanced at him in interest, "Oh? Do tell, Ren."

Ren nodded, that smile never fully left his attractive face, "I'll tell you on the way to Ai-sama, Hone Onna."

Hone Onna removed herself from the wall and nodded, "Okay then."

•○•○•

_If Wishes are Butterflies,  
then we crushed them too easily…~_

Kagome sighed along with the music that was blaring softly from her ancient radio as she worked on adding books to the library's computer so to keep track of them. She was in an employee-only room so having a radio on near mute wouldn't bother anything. It was nice, being in a place so full with knowledge.

Of course she was also worked for this place for one other, more personal reason.

She ignored her arm's usual noise as she worked, waiting eagerly as in when she will finally be on her break so she could use the library to her full advance.

_Wishing is for the fools…  
Waiting on their last nothings.  
We are all losing in a lost war…_

A grandfather clock was kind enough to announce her break. Kagome quickly set things in orders and shut down the computer for a later time. She wrote in an employee's time paper before walking out of the small, stuffy room briskly. She made sure to lock it before she moved through the maze-like hallways.

Then a forbidden room.

Kagome sighed with relief and opened it with a key, thanking all gods above that she managed to be promoted high enough to be a main librarian-that position was difficult to get to, what with all of competition and all.

'_I will get myself back-no matter what. I can't move on without what I lost.' _She thought both sadly and angrily. She went in.

•○•○•

"Hey, Hana-chan…What do you think Higurashi-sensei was doing all of those times in the History Room?" Young female employee pondered to her friend, as they saw her entering into what they dubbed History Room, which is filled with valuable and ancient strolls and books alike, some time ago.

Hana shrugged, "I dunno-I think she's a history fanatic. Everyone's got a hobby, ya know. Even someone as stuffy as she is, Miho-chan." She genuinely did respect Higurashi-sensei, but she was so reserved to herself yet so strict at the same time.

Miho nodded, "I guess you're right. It's probably nothing big."

"What are you two doing here, having a chat when you should be getting to work?" A familiar voice stopped them at their tracks and they froze.

Miho turned to the person and laughed nervously, "Umm, well, we're just talking is all, Higurashi-sensei?" Why in the world does it sound like a question, she wondered.

Kagome cast them a critical eye, "Stuffy, am I?" The young women giggled nervously, "Someone needs to keep people in line so that is my job. So you two-get to work." Kagome dismissed them without saying a word about the possible punishment.

They both released a sigh of relief as the older woman turned her back to them and moved on to her other duties.

"But then again, she wasn't that bad-she was very nice." Hana mused, as she quickly got to do her own duties, Miho did the same.

Miho nodded in an agreement, smiling.

"But seriously…what do you think she was doing in the History Room anyway?"

•○•○•

That was close. No one saw her smuggling out a valuable scroll. Not like she's stealing it-well, only for a day or two, just long enough to take notes is all. Quite a pity that her break can't extend long enough to allow her to dot down notes though. She could take some more time but that'd require her supervisor slash boss's permission and that was akin of performing surgery on oneself and being successful.

In other words, the supervisor slash boss was a very mean woman to get along with.

She walked back to the same employee-only room she was in only a moment before and opened it with her key. Kagome entered quickly and carefully placed the primordial item in her oversized purse before moving on to the computer and resumed her work.

Then something in her purse shrilled.

Kagome let out an annoyed sound and moved around in her chair, deciding that she's too lazy to get up, to get her purse. Cautiously, she shifted the scroll a bit without damaging it, she pulled it out and flipped it open.

"_Hey, can we please meet?_"

_Wishes are merely butterflies-  
waiting for the day to be crushed and broken  
In many, many pieces…_

•○•○•

She waited, sipping her pure black coffee, watching the day to fall. She was a little nervous at the time-she didn't want to be out this late, but it can't be helped.

"Oh, you came! Sorry that I'm so late." That chipper-happy voice called her out of her thought. It was Eri.

Normally, Kagome wouldn't agree to go out with her so called friends, but there was something in her voice that urged her to do so.

"Is there something the matter, Eri?" She asked as Eri took her seat right across from her on a small café table.

The shorthaired female inhaled before exhaling heavily, "Kagome…Hojo has been telling me that you keep rejecting him…He really does love you, Kagome-just…please accept his proposal already." Her eyes stared hard at Kagome's blank face.

'Knew she was going to pull that stunt. This will be the last time I will go out with any of them.' She thought to herself, frustrated, "I can't." She told her calmly, the scent of her coffee was strong. Her false arm clinked and clanked silently.

"Why?" Eri's voice was loud, gathering unneeded attentions from other people.

Kagome closed her eyes as she explained her reasoning slowly to Eri, as if she was a child, "Because I don't love him. That's why. It wouldn't be fair to him-to have a wife who doesn't love him."

"So? Hojo will take care of you and has enough love for the both of you!" Eri stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on the glass table. People murmured at the sight of an outraged woman and slowly backed away.

She was glaring at Kagome.

But she didn't flinch and she simply sipped her coffee, "It doesn't matter to me-it still wouldn't be fair to him. And Eri, calm down-you are behaving like a child throwing a tantrum."

She stood up from her chair just as the manager approached, "I'll be going now-it's pointless to try and explain same things every time I talk to you. Goodbye, Eri, we're not friends anymore." Kagome picked up her purse and bowed to her now former friend. She paid no heed to the questioning manager as she turned and left.

Beyond pissed, Eri picked up Kagome's cup of now chilled coffee and threw it to her. The manager grabbed her arms and held her down against the table as Kagome exited the café, half damp with her drink.

But before she was able to get far, she heard, "You'll pay for this, Kagome! You Will PAY!"

'Childish…' She thought to herself as she returned to her beloved car. She glared at wet tresses that was in her face and noted that she needed a shower when she got home.

_Click, clank, clink, clink, clack…_

•○•○•

"Wow-she's pissed." The young male murmured out as he watched the whole thing with five other people with him.

"Love does things to mortals. Such is life." The red eyed girl in a schoolgirl outfit murmured out.

"Stupid things you mean." A little girl piped up, her evil-looking violet eyes glittering in the dimmed light.

"Kikuri…" The young, amber-eyed boy mumbled out as he tried to suppress her growing unruly behavior. The glare stopped him and he sighed. The tall male snorted at the brat's humbleness-that always annoyed the heck out of him.

"So think Eri will pull the string fairly soon?" The seductive woman mused out loud.

The old man nodded, "Most likely-she can't do anything with those people around, if she has an ounce of common senses."

"Ren," The young, handsome male turned to the red eyed girl, "be ready."

"Yes, Ai-sama."

•○•○•

Kagome was in the basement again, looking through the information in the scroll-a picture of a white-haired man in the red mocked her so. The notepad merely put up with her fast, careless writing, as her obsession grew.

"Hm?" There was a strange sound outside.

It couldn't be her mother-her mother just left to shop for foods and the necessities for the house merely five minutes before.

There it is again-the sound of empty wind.

Kagome narrowed her eyes-there was something in the air that screamed danger to her. Then she smiled-if it meant being able to go anywhere other than here then so be it. She stood up, pushing the stack of papers back as she went back up from the basement. Kagome then moved on to outside. Buyo streaked into the house just before the door shut, obviously frightened by something.

She didn't even bother removing her house slippers.

And waited. Then everything went black.

Wind came alive, howling.

"Kagome-why can't you just love me?" A recognizable yet sad voice erupted from behind her and Kagome merely looked back. It was Hojo-or so what it looked like. She knew better-she had been through many an illusion after all. But Kagome would play along, just this once.

She turned around to face Hojo and spoke nothing. Only sounds coming from her was the aggravating noises of her prosthetic arm. Hojo frowned, "Is there something wrong with me? Am I not perfect enough for you?"

Kagome said nothing, just merely staring blankly at him.

"_Boy, is she creepy-why wasn't she scared by all of this stuff?" _There was a voice. But she gave nothing away if she did hear it.

Moments passed in silence before she spoke, "Because I don't love you, Hojo."

Minutes clicked by before he erupted into a rage. They were on the ground and his hands were now on Kagome's throat, attempting to choke her.

However, with the attempt, Kagome actually broke out in giggles, "Come on-is this the best you can do, Mister Illusionist?"

"_What in the HELL? Ai-sama! We were right! There is something off with that girl!"_

"_Pick it up a notch then." _There was another voice, a young, feminine voice, almost as if it was barely a teenager.

"_Ugh, alright-y then."_

All of this time, Kagome was grinning madly. Her giggles died somewhat.

'Hojo's' face vanished, like someone just erased it. She was amused, watching the voided face to see what'd happen next, even as the hands were still on her neck. The grip never lightened up even once, though the hands stayed perfectly still.

Next second, there was a line in the middle of the face.

Quickly, the line opened up and revealed to be a huge red eye that took up entire appearance. It'd look freaky if it wasn't so comical to her. Kagome now had tears in her eyes as the giggling resumed once more, "Honestly, it'd be scary if I was someone else but-I already saw lot of creepy things back when I was a kid." Suddenly, the false hand snapped onto the eye-man's neck.

The surprise attack was enough to release her from its grip. With that in mind, she then threw it over her head and the eye-man landed on its back soundly.

The illusion of the eye-man disappeared and the handsome male with dark hair and a visible green eye took its place, staring up in the dark non-sky as the woman sat up and moved to stand up gracefully, dusting herself from invisible dirt. She walked to him and crouched before his prone body and blinked, "You're that guy I bumped into yesterday." Kagome cocked her head, "And weren't you the detective that came over today?"

"Y-ep. That was me both times." He muttered out, glancing into the woman's dark eyes. "I'd love to chat but eh, Ai-sama needs to do her job now."

"Oh so you worked for Hell Girl?" She mused out.

"Ye-p." He wasn't even going to bother asking how she knew.

"Ah. Well, I'm guessing Eri was the one that hired you two?"

"…I'm not supposed to say."

"Hm. Well, I'll go when Ai Enma is ready." _He is not asking how she knew Ai-sama's full name. Let Ai-sama do that._

She stood up and held a hand, the false one, out for the man to help him up. He accepted it gladly. Say, the fake arm was pretty strong, seeing as Kagome didn't even struggle to help him with it.

"Hey, Ai-sama, I think Higurashi Kagome already knows." The gentleman in green jacket called out in the darkness.

"…How did you know?" The airy voice asked the woman as the girl in flower kimono stepped into their sight as the blackness behind her rippled like a stone hitting the still water, her cold blood-colored eyes looked at her in wonder.

Kagome tentatively smiled at her, "Do I need to answer, Ai-sama?"

"I suppose not. Are you sure you are willing to go?"

The man watched her, frowning. Why was she doing this? Most would go with struggles yet here she was, offering herself up on a silver platter.

"Yes." She nodded.

The dead wind screamed as the tiny girl's long hair whipped around.

Ai sighed and started,

"_Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness,  
Bringing torment and pain to others,  
Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin,  
Care to give death a try?"_

The flowers on her kimono began to blur and swirl by…The darkness came closer, rippling like it was black water.

But suddenly it stopped and Ai fell on her behind with a gasp. The darkness was gone. The wind died and they were right back into the front of the Higurashi family's home, "Ai-sama!" The male went to her, "Are you all right?"

Ai pushed away the man and frowned at Kagome as she got back up. She looked at her, "Your…you only have half of a soul. And you're already dead. Because of this, the Hell has rejected you."

"Wait, what?" The man glanced at the woman wide-eyed.

Kagome sighed, "I thought as much…"

•○•_Part One: Clipped Butterfly_•○•_  
_•○•_**Ended**_•○•

* * *

A/N: Well, here you go, folks! And I swear-it was my hands' fault! This story just practically wrote itself out! DX *coughs* Anyhoo, there will be one more part after this. But I have no idea when I'll post it. Probably next Wednesday, unless I get pretty good feedbacks in good numbers. We'll see.

Oh and many, many thanks goes out to _Naruto Fan Production_ for pretty-ing up this little tale! :D Thank you, NPF-chan!

Please vote of who you want to see next in my poll! :) I'm taking requests, so put in your suggestions too. But if I don't know or don't like the anime/manga/game/whatever, I won't do it. Sorry, but I'd think I won't do it justice anyhow.

And umm, please review to let me know how you feel about this part of the story too, if you can.

_**~Beautiful Phantom**_


	5. Ren: Wishes are Butterflies, Part Two

**Wishes are Butterflies**

•○•Part Two: Broken Wishes•○•

"Sooo…Kagome was a time traveler and some hanyo lover of hers tried to kill her to bring back his dead girlfriend? But she fell into the well and got stuck there for 500 years and died there?" Hone Onna eyed the blue-eyed female as she sipped her tea. She looked pretty amused.

"And half of her soul was still missing too-guess that Kikyou person must still have it…selfish much?" Kikuri munched on a piece of cake as she spoke up. Yamawaro, the young amber-eyed demon boy, eyed her, debating on what to do about her blunt rudeness.

The old man, Wanyuudou, reflected on, "Not to mention, having your body in the well also enabled your…ahhh…younger self to travel into the past as well?"

Ai sipped her tea, with careful grace, "And since you died with a grudge, you ended up to be a living spirit instead. So…you're an Onryō*."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Ren, the gentleman that tried to get to her but failed earlier, replied.

Kagome smiled delicately at them from her seat at the round table, her eyes watched them all, "Very much so." She sipped her tea before setting it down, "And to be honest, I found out that I can't move on without having my own justice served and without my right arm…So…I'll probably be around for quite a long while."

"So wait, even if this hanyo was dead, you still want revenge?" Ren pondered, "How'd that work?"

Kagome opened her mouth but got interrupted by Ai, "By finding his bones and dishonoring them would be one way to do so. That was a reason why you're in that room in that library, correct?"

"Yes. I was trying to find _his_ bones." Kagome frowned.

"What about your arm though?" Yamawaro questioned her, pity enriched in his eyes.

The woman sighed, "That'd be the most difficult part-last I remembered, when he was after me, I was running away and it…" A wince, "fell off. I haven't a clue how I kept going though."

Hone Onna placed an elbow on the table and placed her head on her hand, "Hmm, that sucked."

The blue-eyed girl nodded in an agreement.

"Hey, what are we going to do about Eri? She already had gone through the…agreement." Wanyuudou pondered.

Ai glanced at him, "She'd still go to hell-but I can't control what will happen if she saw Kagome though. But I think she'd be able to take care of herself." She looked back to the living spirit, "…I'll let you go home now-but I'll return."

Kagome blinked at her, "Why?"

The teenager-looking girl waved her away, "Go home."

Ren stood up, "Ai-sama, would it be alright if I escort her?"

Ai merely waved them away.

Ren glared at Hone Onna's snickering when Kagome stood up and bowed to them with respect, "Thank you all-I'm most honored to speak with Ai Enma and her company. I hope I will someday meet with you again." Kagome smiled, her pale skin seemed to glow.

All bid her a farewell as Ren took her by the elbow and they were gone. No longer in the home of Ai Enma, the Hell Girl.

"Aw, how cute. It looked like Ren took quite a liking to the little ghosty." Hone Onna giggled behind her sleeve. Wanyuudou shook his head as the devil girl went 'eww-ing' at Hone Onna's statement.

"I think it's quite sweet too, Kikuri-sama…" Yamawaro commented out and only received a piece of cake on his face.

Ai merely got up and left to outside, ignoring the antics of the young children.

Adults saw her, "Hmm, I wonder how'd she feel about this?" Hone Onna remarked, twirling a stand of her loose hair.

"Who know? Maybe she's happy. Or sad. It's hard to tell with Ai-sama." The old man reasoned as he stopped the children from going to her, ignoring the loud protests from Kikuri, "Nay, children, leave her be."

•○•○•

Ai inhaled the stale air as she passed her hand through the red flowers, "Kagome…You also have been betrayed…Is the pain still raw? Even after centuries of years have passed?" She whispered out to the stillness of the surrounding. Nothing in her home was alive nor meant to be-anything that looked alive was just artificial, fake. The flowers, while may smell sweet, are also nothing more than a replica of the genuine ones back in the mortal plane.

She stopped before the dead water. Ai sat down on the step and took off her sandals and socks and dipped her dainty feet into the small lake, "Kagome…You will never live again…but…" Ai saw a butterfly landing on a flower that had fallen into the water from Kikuri's earlier unruly behavior. Its wings were like iridescent of the soap bubbles, colorful yet glowing, "You can be happy, even within your own prison…"

The butterfly flew away as the blossom sank to the invisible bottom of the still lake. One single petal floated back up, as the insect was disappearing from the red eyed girl's sight. The sky was still blood red and the sunset never rose, yet…

Ai was contented in her own prison. She could only hope that the living spirit will feel the same.

•○•○•

They appeared on a street somewhere away from the shrine-it wasn't as busy as it usually was during in the daylight, but it wasn't as dead as one would think. Ren rubbed the back of his head, "Umm…" He glanced at the curious woman, "Want some coffee?"

Kagome smiled, "Sure-that'd be fine. There's a good place down there…" She walked with the man behind her, gesturing into a direction, "So you're a…" She tapped her chin, "Say, what exactly are you anyway? Some kind of spirit I know but what are you?"

They stopped before a road, as the no-walking light came on, "I'm a tsukumogami." Ren answered before grabbing Kagome's elbow to get across as soon as the green walking light came on in order to not get lost into the miniature crowd. After they got crossed, he released her with her blinking at him.

"Ah…I see, so you're a soul of a sword then." Kagome stated after shaking off the strange actions of Ren, as they kept on walking, "How interesting. Ai-sama gave you a body?" She tried to keep the topic neutral yet interesting.

"That's the gist of it, yeah." Ren smiled lightly, "She was kind."

The coffee place came in view, "Oh there it is." She patted on where she used to have her purse only to realize that she left it back at her home, "Oh dear, I don't have money to pay for the coffee…" Kagome pouted.

Ren laughed out loud, "Don't worry about it-my treat. Come on and we'll talk as much as you want, Higurashi-sama."

Kagome poked him, "Call me Kagome, okay? Higurashi-sama is what people called my mother."

The bell dinged as Ren opened the door for her, "Only if you call me Ren in return."

She agreed cheerily. "So what would you like?" The katana spirit inquired the living spirit.

"Umm, a black coffee would be perfectly fine with me. I'll go and find a table." Kagome bowed evenly. With Ren ordering and getting the hot drinks and Kagome finding a table, they found the place to be relatively quiet. Kagome sat down at a table close to a large pane of window, which had a very nice sight of Tokyo buildings at night and waited.

Ren appeared with two streaming hot cups of coffee, "Here you go." He moved to sit down across from her, handing over a cup as he sipped his own.

Kagome received it, thanking him. She popped open the cover to let it cool, "So…umm…who was your wielder, seeing that you're a tsukumogami?" Kagome wasn't sure if that was a safe topic or not but it was better than saying nothing.

Ren pondered a bit as he swirled around his napkin-wrapped cup, "Well…I had many. Some treated me well and others…well, not so much." He eyed the female.

Kagome nodded, "I see-well then who was your first wielder?" She blew the stream off her coffee, avoiding his eye, still unsure if it was safe to speak about it.

"Let me think-it's a long time ago after all." He commented out before squinting his eye in deep thought. Kagome was patient. "Ah! I think his name was Daichi…" He blinked, "Well, that's funny-I recalled that his family name was Higurashi as well. Higurashi Daichi."

Kagome choked on her drink and started coughing.

"Ah, are you all right?" Ren bend over the table so to pat the female's back.

"Seriously? I knew him…" Kagome stifled out weakly, dotting her lips with an available napkin, "He was the son of my friends who I traveled with long time ago."

Ren straightened up, blinking once more, "How so?"

Then Kagome told some of her adventures and later Ren ended up sharing some of his as well. They didn't realized how long they had been in the place until they were interrupted by a clerk who informed them that it was three a.m. in the morning and that they needed to close. They had been discussing about some of the battles they had taken a part of then.

They walked out, laughing sheepishly, "Wow, time flies when you're having fun, I guess." Kagome giggled out. Ren agreed wholeheartedly.

"Not to mention, I was only supposed to escort you home too." The attractive man in the green chuckled out, rubbing his head.

The woman smiled, "I think my mother is worried."

Ren nodded, "I'd better take you home now then."

"Oh but would Ai-sama be mad at you for being late?" Kagome chewed on her bottom lips.

But Ren shook his head, as they walked across a road, "No, if she is, she'd summon me some time ago. But she hadn't so…I think I'm okay."

Kagome nodded, "Oh, that's a relief then."

They stopped before a long flight of stairs, "Here we are." Ren murmured out, staring out at the amazing sight, even though it was late at night with the dimming light poles looking nothing more than fireflies.

"Well," Kagome sighed, "I'll see you some other time then?" She looked up to the tall Tsukumogami, curiosity shone brightly in her dull-colored eyes.

Remembering Ai's promise of speaking to Kagome soon, he nodded, "Sure. Take care!"

She smiled at him before taking on the stairs to her home, giving Ren a backward wave of her robot arm.

_Clink, clank, clank, click, clack…_

Funny, he barely even noticed that false arm-he was too interested in her storytelling to even care. Ren shrugged to himself, smiling, "Nice girl she is." He sighed, "Time for me to go home then."

He was gone within the thin air.

•○•○•

Tomorrow came rolling by and Mrs. Higurashi found her daughter drinking her usual drink of the morning, "Kagome, where have you been? I was worried to death, sweetie!" She wailed out as she relaxed.

Kagome glanced at her, "Sorry, mother…I was…out. A friend called so…" She lifted her shoulders as if it was nothing.

The older woman frowned, "You could at least leave a message, honey."

"Sorry. I was in the hurry." She apologized once more. "Ah, I should be going-Don't want to be late for work." Kagome stopped her mother from saying anything as she placed down the cup with a click. Then she rushed out, "I'll see you later, mother!"

Mrs. Higurashi stood there, shaking her head, "That child of mine…" She sighed.

_What would it take to make her happy?_

•○•○•

The hours at the library were boring but she did manage to find something out about the possible location of her ex-lover's body. She was in the History Room so to replace the scroll without anyone noticing its absence and spotted another scroll. She quickly wrote it down on her notepad, seeing as the scroll was too worn out to be able to read easily-but small passages she could barely make out.

It was explaining of how the legendary 'hero of Japan' had died from an unnamed diseased and where he could be buried. It also seemed to imply that the disease had made him go insane after he killed his wife.

'_Wife? Oh so he married someone else after killing me? Or was it me?'_ She wasn't sure, but now all she had to do was to put all of the pieces she'd made from all of her endless researching and go from there.

But there was one thing that bothered her.

If she did manage to find her bastard of her former fiancée's body, she'd only redeem part of her restlessness. Not rest of it.

Because as much she wanted to deny it, she'd never find her lost arm and piece herself back together again. She'd walk on the earth for eternity.

All she could do was to redeem her own vengeance toward him but cannot redeem herself in the eyes of the Heaven and the Hell for being sinned with wrath.

Oh how she hate humanity.

_Where were those Butterflies?  
Where have they gone?  
Where have my Wishes have gone?_

_Or have they been crushed into dust  
Of which the Wind has blown away…?_

•○•○•

It had been a good week since her discovery.

The man behind the glass window accepted her ticket and gave her a receipt, wishing to have a good time in the Tokyo National Museum. Kagome ignored his lingering stare on her prosthetic arm as she entered officially in the building. Thankfully, she merely requested that she want to tour by herself and even paid a little extra for that exchange.

She wandered around, seeking for that exact item in mind.

The museum was marvelous and she'd need to remember to have an official tour for a later time, as she always had a liking for the history itself. But none of it matter to Kagome now.

Then she found him.

Kagome stood before a glass casing, staring at the bones underneath the armors. She could feel her anger bubbling within her but she was able to control it-after all, she had five hundred years of practice.

"_Why?"_ She asked quietly to the bones.

She closed her eyes and hoped to see him-his damned soul.

Ever since she died, she was able to see what a mortal should never see. But Kagome, being as she was, was able to ignore them, even if it was sometimes a futile attempt.

Then she gasped at the sight underneath her eyelids.

There was him with _her_ at his fragile neck.

"_Kikyou…did this to us…Kikyouuu…" _His embodied voice continued, thick with misery, _"She cursed us both…"_

"_Yet…you chose her over me instead." _ She told him, her eyes glaring at the cracked head.

"_LIES! I DID NOT!" _The voice wailed, "_All…lies…"_

"_You KILLED me! You left me in the well to DIE. ALL ALONE!"_ Kagome pointed out, now realizing that there was no one in the room with her and heard something breaking up in the ceiling.

The security cam had malfunctioned.

"_**LIES**__! KIKYOU DID THIS TO US!" _He wept as he lunged at her, icy cold hands encircling her neck in a vain attempt to kill her-never minding that she was already dead. _"Join with me! We can be happy again! We can be together again!" _He begged.

"_No. We will not. I've hated you for a very long time. Too long for me to forgive you." _Kagome backhanded him, causing the spirit to let go of her. Impressions of the hand prints were left on his flesh, _"And I want you to SUFFER! Suffer in the way I had suffered and more!"_

"_No!" _The voice whimpered, choking at the hands of the grinning spirit of the first lover he ever had. The glass casing cracked loudly. They splintered across the surface with magnifying speed.

The cracks never stop spreading.

"_Please! I still love you! Please! I desire forgiveness!"_ He fell on his knees before her and dragged his clawed hands down on her cotton business suit, _"Please!"_

"_No." _The casing exploded, shards passing through her as if she never existed in the first place. The lights in the place blew and turned everything into the darkness. The doors that led into this room slammed close. Nobody was here yet there was an audience.

A ghostly audience of the other skeletons, bones, and ancients watched them in sorrow yet they knew why.

Kagome, gave no attention to them, stepped right through him to get to the skeleton under a samurai armory, coldly disregarding the cries of her former lover who had killed her in cold blood. The clanking of her fake arm was deafening as it rose higher into the air, never minding the nonexistent nails sinking into her pasty, glowing skin.

Her eyes had gone completely black as she glared at the skull.

And then…

She ripped the skull off the body, seeing the screws that pieced it back together fly into the air. She was grinning madly as the cries turned into the painful screams from an entity behind her. He had his head slashed off. A clawed hand grasped his neck line, obviously attempting to stop the imaginary flow of blood that would've been spewing onto the ground. The other hand reached for the unforeseeable head that would've been lying on the ground.

She turned to the ghostly head with his skull in her hands and smiled as she saw his dark eyes widening at the realization of her next action.

Her mechanical hand pierced into the bone as he begged her to stop, sobbing. His stumbling body flew to her, hands smacking in an effort to prevent her. She was unfazed, the false fingers continued to break the skull. She eyed the head as he started to bleed from holes that appeared there from what she had made.

Then finally, it was crushed within her hands. The screams ended as the head turned into a spatter of black mass.

The headless body though still stumbling around, was trying to stop her from doing any more damage to its bones. Kagome allowed the fragments to slip through her fingers and watched them make an impact on the tiled floor, before dusting her hands. Then she looked back to the remaining bones.

Kagome continued on dishonoring his bones. The audience and she never noticed the banging on the doors nor had they with the screaming, commanding voices.

The spirit that had been tormenting her ex-lover merely giggled out, madly in glee as she hovered over the faltering body.

The headless body of her former fiancée was missing a limb one by one as she went on destroying each bone, mashing them into smallest fragments and dusts. Her fingers dug into the brittle substance that made up the fragile skeleton. Mercilessly she put all her strength into one final squeeze. The final bone shattered, sending fragments cascading to the floor. Then she was done, leaving only the torso mostly untouched with the armor and clothing removed and in heaps carelessly on the now-jagged floor. Kagome did manage to break three ribs but didn't crush them, choosing to want to leave him in pain for eternal.

She then turned to the squirming, bare naked torso and smiled, "You were always so pathetic but look at you now." Kagome stepped over him and vanished, just as the light came on and all of the doors blew open. The invisible audience was gone, but all looked at the silent, writhing torso of the man in pity and somewhat coldly.

The SAT* team looked at the mess in that area, baffled.

The ghost of his first love sat on his torso, teasing him mercilessly.

_I crushed a butterfly-  
Should I be ashamed?_

_Even though my wish had wronged me so?_

•○•○•

Mrs. Higurashi was reading her daily newspaper while Kagome was eating her dinner, "Oh, look, dear!" She showed her an article of an unexplained incident in the museum, "Weren't you just visiting there yesterday?"

Kagome's expression was unreadable, "Huh-that was weird. Maybe it was by kids?"

Her mother frowned as she pulled back her papers, "They think so too but they can't explain how they got in or out-they say that all of the video recordings were somehow blanked out. Maybe it was a demon's doing?"

She never saw Kagome's dark smile as she read on.

•○•○•

"Woottt-" Ren whistled, "What a way to get revenge." The crinkling of the today's newspaper was somewhat noisy as he read on.

Hone Onna, from the floor next to Ren, snorted, "I'd say good riddance." She was the one who showed him the paper, figuring that he'd be interested. She kept in the giggles with a sleeve.

"I'd have to feel a little bad for him-but then again, I don't really." Ren commented out as he folded the newspaper, "Did Wanyuudou read the papers today? And Hone Onna, please stop that look." He gave the dead prostitute a warning glare.

Hone Onna then blinked innocently, "What?"

Ren backed off from the wall, "After tormenting me about taking Kagome out, which is not a date by the way, you're in that Kagome and Ren shipping mood, Hone Onna." He explained, whacking her head with the rolled papers, as he walked away from the woman and exited the room.

Hone Onna grunted, "Meh," She turned to pull out a laptop she conveniently had gotten from the mortal plane from under her kimono and opened it, "He doesn't know that I'm writing a fanfiction of Kagome-sama and him together…What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She mused out before giggling, immediately started typing.

•○•○•

Both Kagome and Ren, even as they were both separated, sneezed.

•○•○•

It was her day off today, Kagome thought, as she swept the shrine ground.

There was a gasp from behind her and she looked back.

"Kagome-chan? You're alive!" It was Hojo.

Kagome turned to him, "Oh, Hojo-san."

The doctor then ran to her with arms outspread and hugged her tightly, "Eh, Hojo-san, let go of me!" Kagome struggled before pushing him away roughly with the snap of her robotic limb, sending him to the ground.

The male groaned before looking up to the dark-eyed librarian, "Eri-chan told me that you died in an accident-was she lying to me?"

Narrowing her eyes at that name, "No, I'm perfectly alive and I'm still here. I haven't a slightest of clue of why she'd say that." Kagome lied through her teeth smoothly; her grip on the wooden rod of the broom was giving her splinters, not that she'd feel it though.

Hojo stood up, patting the dirt of his white labcoat, "Oh, I see." His bright brown eyes stared into her own, now as if begging her.

Kagome gave a sigh as he got on his knee. Hojo pulled out a velvet box from a pocket and opened it, "Will you _please_ marry me?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry but no-I won't marry you. I don't love you like the way you love me." She patted his shoulder, "It wouldn't be fair to you, Hojo-san."

"I'm sorry." Kagome turned her back to him, noticing a side of a curtain flurried close in a rush from her house's window. She moved away from him and opened the door. With that she disappeared from his sight with the door shutting behind her.

He bowed his head and released a tired, sad sigh as he got off his knee and turned back.

Mrs. Higurashi was sad to see his back hunched over as he walked down the stairs. But she knew why Kagome had rejected him once more-she didn't love him and like the way she had raised her, Kagome understood what was fair and what was not.

•○•○•

It was barely an hour later when _she_ showed up, enraged.

Mrs. Higurashi was outside when she saw her running inside the house, "Hey, Eri, you can't go in there without permission! _**ERI**_!" The door was clicked locked, leaving her stranded outside, horrified. The broom she had picked up from Kagome fell out of her hands.

Knowing that there was a killer's intent, she turned feet and ran to call for someone she believed may be able to help.

•○•○•

Kagome found herself cornered by the furious Eri in her business-like room, her prosthetic was clanking noisily. "Why didn't the Hell Girl send you to hell? You deserved to be in the Hell for hurting Hojo-sama!" The short-haired female had tears in her eyes as her face held an ugly look of anger. The gun was shakily pressed against her breast, over her heart.

Kagome stared at her, her pale, tired face was blank from emotions. Eri whimpered, her voice sneering, as her body trembled.

"Why can't you just ask Hojo-san out? Confess to him?" Kagome questioned her, her artificial arm was still clanking.

The metal weapon pressed harder, "I DID! But Hojo told me that he loves YOU! YOU! You never loved him like I did! Yet he wanted you!" Eri sobbed, "I thought…you'd grow to love him over time-but when he asked you to marry him the first time and the second and so on, you always rejected him!"

Kagome said nothing.

The other female's glare was at its full power, "He always called me and told me how he felt every time you refused him! A rich doctor who loves you with his entire heart! Yet…"

"Yet I don't love him like I should." Kagome finished it for her, wondering indolently on whether if she'd get a bruise from the gun pressing hard against her skin.

"Exactly!" Eri exploded.

"Takahashi Eri…" There was a familiar voice behind the fuming woman, "You don't want to do this."

Eri snapped her head back to the stranger. Kagome, though, recognized him but said nothing, "Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled feebly, "I'm Detective Ichimoku…Is this about Dr. Watanabe?"

Eri glared at him, not saying a word to him and merely shifted her attention back to dark-eyed woman, "Tell me why you can't love him!"

Kagome frowned, "Because I don't-I can't love him the way he does to me. And I only saw him as a friend, nothing more and nothing less."

Her answer wasn't enough and with a furious cry and rapid streams of tears, Eri pulled the trigger. The boom was boisterous and blinding. The long haired female found herself slammed against the wall and slid to the ground slowly. Blood poured from her wound and pooled beneath her slackened body.

Eri was smiling, even as the life fled from her supposed friend's eyes.

"NO!" Ren was horrified-he never truly understood humans nor had he cared enough for that, but still to do this to someone that had done nothing to her…that was beyond cruel.

He lunged at her, forgetting that he was in the mortal's body.

Another bang-this time, Ren was on his knees, trying to stop the bleeding from his shoulder. He grasped the gash tightly, attempting to stop the flow of blood. He was glaring at Eri, "I remember you. You're that voodoo doll man." Eri murmured out, "You're useless-why wasn't Kagome in the hell? Was this a hoax?"

Ren stopped a chuckle from fleeing from his smiling lips, "I just remember now-Kagome was already dead long time ago."

Eri stared at him in disbelief. She scoffed, "Yeah, right, whatever. Now say bye bye, doll man."

Ren just simply smiled.

She aimed her weapon at his head, readying to end him. Then she heard clanking and clinking from behind her. Eri turned her head and found herself slammed against the wall with sharp fingers digging into her neck.

She let out a strangled cry once she saw Kagome's eyes that were completely black, "You are dead!"

"_You're right-I'm dead."_ Her voice was embodied, frighteningly cold, _"And you are going straight to Hell, my dear."_

Ren stood up, his wound mysteriously disappeared and smiled once more, "And Ai-sama will personally escort you there. All alone."

Eri sobbed as she futilely kept on shooting Kagome. Bullet fired after bullet. The miniature weapons embedded themselves in her body but she didn't seem to be phased. She was now emptied of her ammo and struggled wildly within the living spirit's grip.

Darkness laughed as it swallowed all. Flowers flew as a young girl's voice murmured out softly,

"_Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness,  
Bringing torment and pain to others,  
Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin,  
Care to give death a try?"_

"Noooooo!" Eri sobbed out as she found herself with Kagome's mercy when she saw her synthetic hand slowly crawl up to her face. And caged it within the twitchy fingers.

And Kagome smiled.

Ren's eye glowed eerily.

The black mark on her chest burned, damning her.

•○•○•

Eri's face really hurt-it felt like it was crushed. She could barely see out of her damaged eye but she can tell that she was on a small boat, with a red-eyed girl guiding it. The flowers on her black kimono breezed by, mocking her with its bright colors.

The older girl choked back a sob when she realized where she was. The river was pitch black, with moaning lost souls within the water, hands fruitlessly trying to grasp the ferry. Their faces reminded her so much of Kagome's, the one she loathed so much, so hard.

For lost souls, they laughed at her, even in their sorrow of being damned.

"Love from the one who is lost, only end up losing themselves." Ai murmured out, never once looking at Eri, "And you never deserved it as you are truly selfish." The oar kept on going, pushing them closer to the realm of Hell, "Hell will be happy to have you…for rest of the infinity."

Eri howled out, trying to say something but couldn't due to her crushed jaw. The only thing she could do was to weep and scream.

•○•○•

"Ren…" Kagome eyed him, her voice was finally back to normal, "Why are you here?"

He chuckled, rubbing his head, "Your mother called me, seeing that she still had my numbers."

The woman shook her head, "Did you really forget that I was dead?" She eyed the bloody spatter on the wall and pondered how she was going to clean that.

"Truthfully?" Kagome stared at him, Ren coughed, "Yes, I did."

After a moment of her staring at him blankly, she burst out in a giggle, "You're really sweet." Kagome pecked a kiss on the side of his cheek, "Hey, we need to clean this all up."

"Oh, that's easy." Ren commented out and with a flick of a wrist, every bit of chaos was gone and order was back into its place.

"Nifty trick." Kagome then went out of her room, remembering that her mother was worried sick. Ren followed.

Mrs. Higurashi was outside, tears falling out from her aged eyes.

"Oh, honey! I heard gunshots!" She wailed out from relief when she saw Kagome exited out with the detective in tow. She ran to hug her and Kagome returned it half-heartily, "What happened? And what about Eri?"

Mrs. Higurashi saw holes in her blouse and gasp, releasing her from her embrace. Her hands on her mouth as she sobbed. Kagome looked sadly at her, "Mother…You always knew, didn't you?"

Mutely, she nodded as she tried to keep her sobbing in check.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't. It was never your fault-I saw all of the signs, the signs that well…you are not…human anymore." The older woman sniffed out.

Kagome nodded, as she closed her eyes, sighing.

Silence held thick.

Until the girl in the black kimono appeared to them, "Kagome-sama…You have no purpose in this plane now-your lost arm…shall never be found again. What would you like to do?" Her eyes were piercing deep.

Mrs. Higurashi chewed on her lips, having already heard about her one way or other. She shopped a lot so she was bound to hear a bit here and there.

Kagome looked at her mother, unsure at what to do. She really wanted to go, seeing as Ai was right, but on other hand, she didn't want to leave her mother behind either.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Sweetie…You should go with them. I'll be fine. Plus I already called the police…"

"Mama…"

The older woman smiled as she touched her cheeks, "I'll be fine. Go."

Kagome nodded, "I love you, mother." She smiled at her.

With that, she, the handsome male, and the hell girl were gone.

Mrs. Higurashi broke into tears.

_My little wish was gone-  
My little butterfly flew away.  
The memory would always be with me._

•○•○•

Kagome stared at the butterfly stoically. It fluttered its wings and nestled comfortably on her shoulder. Odd that a creature of such beauty would find comfort in her presence. A small child sitting next to her on the bench stared in awe at the insect. He reached out a stubby finger and prodded said creature. Before his fingertip could come in contact with the illusionist bug, it fluttered its wings and flew over to a sand box a short distance away. Kagome's gaze narrowed slightly when a boy a year or two shy of his teens roughly grabbed at its wings.

He snickered as it flapped within his vice like grip. Then, without mercy, he tore the multi-colored wings from its body. She stared long and hard at the writhing bug. Just like the dream she once shared to live a full life beside _him_, it was torn to shreds before her eyes and she was left to pick up the pieces. Such aftermath could never be atoned…

But…it didn't mean that the happiness cannot be renewed.

The wingless butterfly simply died and renewed itself elsewhere-another chance at life.

The stupid boy will one day learn to not take anything for granted. Or he'd find himself in Hell. The place that will always torment its damned victims.

"Kagome!" That voice always made her smile and she looked up to see Ren running to her, with a box of donuts. He bends down and smiled expectantly. Kagome shook her head before raising her chin to kiss him.

Ren grinned after they parted, "We got work to do, so where do you want to watch at?"

Kagome stood up, "Hmm…well, the girl is a librarian and other one is a janitor…So…Library?"

He nodded, "Sounds good to me." Being somewhat a romantic, he grabbed her hand, her real one, and held it. He carefully balanced the box with a single hand.

"What's with the donuts?" Kagome quizzed him, a brow raised high.

"Kikuri." He answered simply.

"Ah…" She nodded, looking amused.

They started to walk, chatting and laughing with each other.

It was amazing, really, at just how much had changed over the few years she had been with Ai and others and already, she saw them as her family and they too returned their views. Kagome was much happier than she had been after her awakening from her death with a very heavy grudge against humanity and that man.

It was true that she will never get to Heaven-that long had been lost, but that didn't mean she couldn't be happy.

Her false arm still clanked and clinked but that hadn't bothered her as much as it used to.

"Hey, hold up…Is Hone Onna still writing fanfiction about us?"

Kagome coughed as that particularly embarrassing memory came to her mind of when they discovered Hone Onna's habit of writing. Kagome thought she was going to die from embarrassment while Ren nearly exploded at the bone woman.

He asked her to remove them. Of course she never did.

Ren refused to confess that he actually did enjoy them though.

Kagome shook her head, "Um, I think she's publishing a book this time."

Ren paused into his stride, silent, as the living spirit looked worriedly at him. Time ticked by.

He then detonated, "It'd better not be about us!"

She could only laugh.

Happiness…It was something that no wish can grant-it's something one would need to work for and achieve it on their own.

_Butterfly came back  
With happiness underneath its' wishing wings._

•○•The end.•○•

* * *

***Onryō**-it's a Japanese ghost that where women who were powerless in life against their lover or husband and ended up being powerful in death and tormenting the men (or women, whatever the case may be). Their vengeance give them power, basically. For more, better details, google it up.

***SAT**-No, it's not the test. It's actually Japan's version of USA's SWAT team.

•○•○•

A/N: Wow…it's finally done…30 pages of the whole thing in three days! X_x; But I'm actually sad to see it finished though. I had a lot of fun with this. XD NFP-chan and I had shared a lot of ideas for it and I believed that I have inspired her to write a Hell Girl/IY crossover oneshot as well, but who know? :)

Well, *sighs* lemme know what you all think of this story! (And wow, I got a lot of nice responses to the first part. xD Thanks so much, guys!)

Oh and don't forget to vote of who you want to see in next tale in my poll! :) And I'm taking requests, too! But if I don't know or don't like the anime/manga/game/whatever, I won't do it. Sorry, guys. :(

Anyway, have fun! And I hope all of you have enjoyed the ride with me!

_**~Beautiful Phantom**_


	6. Alucard: Bleeding Moonlight

_**Bleeding Moonlight**_

○•_Sometime__ even__ the __moon__ can__ bleed._•○

Crossover_:__Hellsing/InuYasha_

Pairing:_Implied?__ No__ Pairing?_

Warnings_:__ Death__ and__ gores.  
The__ story__ is __very __**DARK**.  
You __have __been__ warned!_

**_Unbeta'd!_**

Quick A/N: **Happy**** Halloween,**** everyone!** A quick note, I'm WAY rusty with Hellsing, so a lot of things may be a bit off (or way off, if that's the case). However, I'm simply telling the story so, please just enjoy it and look past the inaccurate…well, anything really. Also, this may be a bit more sad than a horror…You be the judge though.

And it's kinda short too, so…

•◘○◘•**End**** of**** Nothing,**** Beginning**** of ****All**•◘○◘•

"Alucard, there's an incident in the East side of London I'd like you to check out." His Mistress' informed. Her voice was briskly cool, despite being horribly aged. A blood-colored eye took in her appearance, shining with slight envy-oh how he wishes to be old like her.

Time hasn't exactly treated his Mistress very well. But it wasn't surprising; the hell she went through to ensure the survival of the humanity and a loss of an eye…

It was a pity, really-that eye was beautiful, yet that useless scum had thought enough to take it away from her. He fantasized many, many times on torturing the fat thing, such as pulling his innards out and taking out the tongue…Oh, he's going off track with his thoughts.

That narrowed eyed warning look told him of his straying attention.

"Yes, yes, I'll do as you ask of me, my dear Sir Integra." Alucard, the King of Undead, grinned; his fangs never once lose its' unsullied gleams. He bowed, waiting for her dismissal.

The old woman, while looking proud and strong, nodded to him-the fatigue was taking a toll on her-announcing of his dismissal. Alucard vanished; the black darkness gleefully swallowed his form. With him gone from her sight, she finally exhaled-the creases of her skin groaned with the weight of her brows.

Integra, the proud daughter of the Hellsing Clan and the Hero of the Humanity, was tired, her pride broken with age and heartbreak-she simply waited.

The child of the King of Undead frowned, worry glowed from her being.

"Sir?"

Integra simply waved her off, not letting her to say a mere word.

•○◘•◘○•

Brilliant! Glorious! Lovely!

Alucard couldn't help but to grin-the scene before him merely have done nothing more than to excite him. It was a long lightless tunnel, blocked off by policemen earlier. Of course he simply slithered his way in, having not a single eye on his irregular form of scarlet and black.

It was barely dusk, the sky was lining with tears of pale warmth.

Trees that packed so tightly among other around him actually looked eerie, with crimson light taking a hold of the shadow and darkness within them-as if the trees were painted devilish colors.

Even then, those insignificant things wouldn't intimidate the likes of him. But it did seem to tell him of what to come. Blood hold strong in the air, mocking and teasing him at the same time. Bright eyes narrowed at the channel, his lips stretched out a dark gleeful grin.

The Vampire King quickly approached to the darkness, eager.

And allowed himself devoured by it.

•○◘•◘○•

_Who-what is-how did I-why am I holding-when did-_

Many upon many questions ran across her head-voices caroling for attention, desperate. Weakly, the woman stumbled back, holding herself still lest she'd fall. Even then, her legs feel sore, muscles held tightly.

She groaned, "What's happened?" The woman raised a hand and slowly rubbed herself on a side of her side. Something was damp. But in the pitch darkness, she couldn't see what it was.

Nonetheless, she took a gamble and pulled a finger to taste it on her tongue.

It tasted like…

"Blood?" The woman murmured out-finally noting that she was holding something a bit heavy. Her mind seemed to temporarily dismiss that startling thought as the female went to feel what it was.

Unsure fingers traced the shape of it, realizing the wetness it had, as she shakily formulated the shape within chaotic mind.

_What-?_ Her thought was cut by the sense of almost pure fear, the item quickly fell from her hand. It hit the ground with a resonating thud, following by an odd sound of wet shatter.

The sense of fear was informing her of something-some_one_'s approaching.

"Who's there?" Oh why did her voice have to have that quivering sound to it? So much for sounding brave.

There was a snicker.

The lights within the side of the darkness abruptly seemed to work, but it was dim, pathetically weak and flickering. But it was enough.

There was a vile taste in her mouth, as her eyes took in everything once the illumination revealed all.

There was a familiar yellow vehicle-a school bus. And it was lying on the sideway, both ends of it caved into the side of the tunnel. Oddly enough, there was no fire, as one would expect from this kind of damage…

But what terrorized her the most was those little handprints all over the roof of the bus, a bit away from the emergency roof exit. And they were red.

And those were just a foreshadowing of what to come. And she _knew._

Just under that tiny emergency exit, there was a very small boy, perhaps four years of age. His body was plopping against the sunflower yellow painted steel. His face and stomach was gashed, _spliced_ and _torn_ apart. She couldn't see the expression on his face, simply because she didn't want to see it and that it was mostly gone from the merciless attack.

His hands were red too.

Just a bit away from him were two little girls, perhaps twins, in the pool of their own blood. They were faced down, their back had their skin sloppily peeled off, exposing the bones and muscles within. Their skins were else where she was glad she couldn't see.

In a small twisted way she was sincerely glad that she didn't get to see their faces. Or how they died from the shock of losing blood. The woman took a deep gulp, as salty, stingy liquids being to swell up just under her eyelids.

There was another child, just feet away from the twins, had his head against the cement wall of the tunnel-his body awkwardly plopped between the wall and the ground. Streaks of dark color (_oh __god__ she__ did__ not__ want__ to__ even __think __about __what __it __was_) started directly over him and continued to dripping to below.

It was only a little boy…

There were few more children, each more gruesome than last.

The last one, she saw, was dangerously close to her, by a single foot. But this wasn't a child-it was, from the look of it to her, an adult woman-an elderly.

The bile tasted poisonous to her now.

The older woman was on her back, staring straight at her with missing eyes.

She scrambled away from them and emptied her stomach.

The disturbing sound of retching simply filled the deafeningly silence. But it did little to ease the horror of what she had seen but it helped.

Sobbing followed after the woman had stopped vomiting.

That older woman…

Had no face. And she was stripped of her clothing, to just to humiliate the poor old lady.

The girl who was barely a woman went to curl up her body against the floor, knees to her chin, as she trembled wildly. She was never mindful of her own wastes, seeing as she was already dirty. Of course she had no desire to know what exactly she was dirtied with.

The female was so distracted with her revulsion that she didn't notice the blackness of the flickering darkness was turning the pretty shade of red.

If she had just remembered that snickering a mere moment ago, she would have a good reason to be wary.

Funny how fears does things to different people.

•○◘•◘○•

This woman…He eyed her, both disgust and amusement bright on his angular face. She reeked of the blood-and she seemed to be responsible of the old woman and the children's demise…

Yet it also seemed that she was also not at fault.

Hmmm…what to do, what to do…?

Ah, well, blowing her heart out might be a good start and then he could probably eat her soul. That way, he can see what happened to her and still receive her necessary punishment. But heck, if it was unjust, he could bring her back-wasn't that hard to do these days for him.

_Click_.

The woman snapped her head up as she gasped out loud. She was staring right into the inside of a silvery gun, as his white toothy grin practically glowed in the dark.

"Say your prayer, little one, and hope for the best as I judge upon you." The gun snapped to right above her breast and even without allowing her to cry out, blood spattered on his face. The light flashed out briefly then.

His long tongue tasted the blood, "A virgin? Hmmm…" Might be her lucky night.

Alucard grabbed the slumped body to him, his sharp-pointed nose touching the back of her neck, "Not yet, my dear one-I still need to judge you."

The razor knife edges of his fangs barely touched the pale skin and the memories stole him-

"_Neh, neh, Teacher Kagome! Are we there yet?" There was that young boy. His smile was so bright it was almost blinding._

_The same woman simply laughed, "Almost-now sit back down, okay?" The boy nodded quickly and did as she commanded. She smiled as she made herself comfortable on the hard, leathery seat._

_The old lady, the bus driver, glanced back to the teacher through the large oval mirror, "Are you sure you're okay, lassie? I know you had some…ehm, health problems lately." Her aged eyes quickly returned to the road to ensure that she was driving safely. After all she had precious children in her bus. _

_Kagome shook her head, "I'm fine, Miss Pea." She was lying-her chest hurt all over._

He realized that there was something off-the taste of her soul…wasn't _right_. Why, he needs to look farther in the past. Farther within the not-right soul.

"_Kikyou!__Are __you __really__ stealing__ all__ of__ those__ souls,__ just __to__ live?__ Do __you __even __realize__ how __wrong__ this __is?__" _It seemed like it was same woman, only younger. Hell, this Kikyou person looked almost exactly alike. Where the hell is this?

The memories gave him the answer, _"__The __past.__ Five __centuries__ years __ago-Japan._"

Ah, so a time traveler? It was a bit far fetched, but then again, many humans and even other kinds would consider vampires far fetched as well.

"_Hmp-you have stolen what is rightfully mine, little one. So why cannot I to steal others'?" This Kikyou scoffed at the girl. _

He can hear the souls screaming for wrath within this stupid woman-apparently she did not realize the consequences of her actions. And this consequence will also damn her later reincarnations, as long as all of the other souls were not freed.

Is that what happened to this woman? Is she innocent all along?

"_Eh!" Kagome held her chest tightly, as she's finding hard to breath._

"_Mrs. Kagome, are you quite all right?" The bus driver glanced worriedly at the kind teacher through the mirror. The tunnel suddenly seemed to be foreboding of what to be._

"_Teacher Kagome?"_

_Then something clawed the depths of her soul-changing it-replacing it in the living vessel, even for a brief moment, 'LET ME OUT!' A single voiced wailed, then it multiplied-all were angry and filled with sorrowful longing and then everything went black for her. Her soul turned grey. The pure white became tainted with the other lost souls' wrath._

He doesn't need to know what happened next-but Alucard knew that somehow, her false self had grab a knife from a picnic basket-a tool that was going to be used to feed her own innocent, youthful students and slaughtered them all. A mere revenge for what her past life had done.

The Undead King now holds pity for her- she was wronged of the consequence of other's actions. In order to prevent her soul from suffering any farther, he must first rid all of the stolen essences from it. Purifying the tainted soul, so to speak.

Fangs sank in the flesh.

If one chose to listen closely to the eerie silence, they may hear tiny screams of women's lost souls.

They had sinned-for they had infected their wrath onto a pure soul.

They were finally erased, now lingering within the hellish depth of his being.

Alucard pulled his fangs from the woman, her name is Kagome, and took in her appearance.

Never once had he met such an innocent woman and he pitied the loss of that innocence.

"Little one, you have been judged and you have been sorely wronged by others…Do you wish to live?"

Her soul whispered the answer, vaguely.

Yet it was clear to him.

•○◘•◘○•

The moon seemed to be bleeding this night. But at least he had her company for eternally, never she be wronged once more…

•○◘•◘○•**End**•○◘•◘○•

A/N: Hope you like it! It wasn't as good as I'd hope to be, but I tried! :D Not sure why, but I seemed to prefer writing dark stuffs over other genres lately. Of course Halloween and _The__ Loveless_ might have something to do with it.

Anyway, if you don't get what's going on in this shot, well…Basically Kagome lost her identity due to Kikyou's habit of taking souls of other 'pure' women-in simpler terms, she went mad with all of the voices in her head and sometime, without her realizing it, one particular soul would take over her body.

And yeahhh…let just say that most, if not all, souls were not happy of dying prematurely for the cause of Kikyou.

I'm not sure which is more suited for this one-tragedy or horror…Maybe a bit of both.

Anyway, how did I do? As in making a Halloween shot that is. :) Let me know what you think! Again…

_**Have a Happy, Scary Halloween!  
Don't blow out the candle of Jack o' Lanterns until after the midnight!  
Or horrible monsters of the dark will come after you!**_


	7. Rin and Len: SHEisoUrMaSTeR  exe

**SHEisoUrMaSTeR . exe**

warnings: very dark  
i'd list why but I'm afraid it'll give spoilers ahead.  
but there's a lot of implied stuffs.  
you have been warned.  
i had been told that it contained comedy too.

rated: **Teen+**/**Mature  
**(to be safe)

crossover: Vocaloid/InuYasha

pairing? Rin/Kagome/Len?

Beta: NarutoFanProduction

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

"I think they should look more like humans, plus the designs need more work," Kagome confessed to herself, analyzing the latest design. The place she was in was very crowded and reeked of greasy foods, but what did she expect? It was a mall after all. The famous Tokyo Mall, crowded with the crazed fans of humanoid robots that had been manufactured and released just a day before. If Kagome remembered it correctly, the robots were called Loids.

Loids were designed to work and complete tasks that were impossible for any plain human to do themself. The Loids were not that good of lookers-then again, they were robots and meant to be robots. Not humans, despite what some fans had believed.

Kagome straightened up, "People won't buy them if the Loids look too imitating..." She pondered out loud, remembering the complaints that had been lurking about in the cyberworld she often visited. She yelped out in fright when she just felt a presence next to hers.

Undaunted, the tall, lanky man mused, "Do you believe so? What changes would you make?"

Kagome blinked and chewed her lips as she eyed the stranger, "Well...The circuits would need to be less obvious. People do not need any reminders of the fact of Loids being nonhuman if they were meant to work in their houses. In fact, Loids need a complete makeover, to have an appearance of humans and their voices...It's a basic human psychology-if something looks too alien or imitating, they will stay away from it or even attack it. That would mean the Loids would not sell as well as the company would like. In turn, that'd mean the company would have to be shut down from lack of finances." She answered.

"I believe you have good eyes, young lady." The man turned to look at her from the display window showing the latest brand of Loids, "I must ask-what brings you here?"

The woman looked sheepish, "Friends made me come but they abandoned me for cute boys younger than them instead. So I just went window shopping while waiting for a ride." Kagome gave a bleak smile, "So much for having fun in the mall, huh?"

The man hummed, appearing apologetic to the lady's situation, "May I know your name, miss?"

She suddenly looked wary at him, "It's impolite to ask if one hadn't yet given their name, sir."

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Yamaha Mitsuru (*1)." Mitsuru said with a smile as he bowed.

Kagome gasped, "You are...!" He hushed her quietly, gesturing the listening people nearby. She clicked her mouth shut and returned abow, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you."

○•○•○

And that was how she ended up being the famous inventor of VOCALoids. Higurashi Kagome redesigned the former Loids completely to be more human. Of course, somehow they ended up to being more compelled to sing, rather than being a slave of humans. It would explain why they were called as VOCALoids instead.

Kagome couldn't be more pleased however, despite the 'career change' of the 'Loids. It took many trials and errors, but she finally managed to give individual personality to each of character she herself made and with the human will.

Though she really shouldn't have made Meiko too stubborn. Somehow Meiko, the first character Kagome ever made, ended up to be a total drunkard. A violent drunkard who never would give up her sake, even to Kagome. Thankfully, Meiko knew better than to exact wrath on her 'Mistress'. Kagome had no idea how a robot could consume something, having never designed that function and sometime worried of the consequence.

But so far nothing happened with eating and drinking for VOCALoids, oddly enough...Kaito, her second invention, would be a good example after all, seeing his love for ice cream.

Miku Hatsune was her third creation and was very popular with audiences. Miku though was very childlike, both in appearance and in behavior. And like a child she very much clung on Kagome wherever she went. Miku would throw a tantrum should Kagome ever leave to attend whatever obligation she needed to fulfill and how violently so. Despite that she was definitely one of the sweetest girls Kagome was very glad to know and had as her own child.

Kagome truly did believed that her 'children', as she came to lovingly call the 'Loids as, never would pale in comparison of their manufactured copies.

All of the Loids' characters were Kagome's original prototypes and to compare them to their clones that followed after, the originals were much better because of their true personality. The clones lacked many things from the original 'Loids, assuming that the clones didn't have what Kagome added. Love. All of the clones were made in cold factories while the originals were painstaking designed right under the woman's warm hands. (That and the company subtracted some features of these characters to be safe.)

Mrs. Higurashi of the Yamaha company knew she was being a bit of hypocrite, considering her own past experiences with her incarnation, who had long since passed. But souls are such an odd thing and even Kagome wasn't sure about how originals can be better or vice versa. Again, it was her mothering instincts talking when it came to her prototype masterpieces. They were her babies and would always be.

"Mama!" A squeal for Kagome's attention disrupted her thoughts, "Mama! I got another new song already! Can I sing them to you?" It was Miku, the green-haired sweetheart. The pighaired girl was jiggly with excitement as she awaited her 'mother's' answer.

Kagome smiled, "Of course!"

Miku clapped her hands together and giggled, "Yay!"

"Oh, come on. Would the song be about your love for mama again?" Meiko groaned from a nearby couch, still obviously drunk from her last night of alcohol binge. Kaito was randomly poking her with a stick he probably had picked up from outside when the drunkard 'Loid awakened.

He was vigorously thrown into a wall due to his being annoying.

Kagome blanched, "Meiko! How many times I have told you not to do that to Kaito?" She stood up from her seat, moving past Miku. Miku started to whine for attention, not liking the interruption at all.

"Hundreds?" Meiko coolly guessed as she apathetically moved from her decided bed to force herself into another room to avoid the annoyance that was Kaito.

Kagome cooed over the scarfed man, fussing over any possible injury. "I'm fine, Mistress. Just give me more ice cream." Kaito sighed as he nuzzled in between her bosoms.

"Mama! My song?" Miku sniveled.

And the inventor just remembered that she had _twins_ coming up. Kagome groaned out loud.

○•○•○

A circuit clicked into place, warm hands pressed against a large heart-shaped gear to start the two sleeping dolls each. Whirring sounded and their blue eyes opened, void of life. Background of these eyes seemed to run lines of green colored numbers after numbers. There were two loud beeps, at the same time. The two pairs of eyes closed before opening again, the numbers vanished and these eyes shined with curious life. The golden-haired dolls sat up, bared of clothes, and turned at their creator.

Kagome smiled and greeted them, shutting their chest plates, "Hello!" Her hands on theirs, "Do you two know your names?" She questioned.

They both shook their head negatively. The woman removed her hands and stood up from her stool, "Let me fetch your clothes while you decide on what your names will be, okay?" That smile is on her face still, as she vanished beyond the white room, filled with machines.

The dolls looked at each other, confused.

"What...is your...name?" The boy one struggled to ask, his voice new and firstly used.

The girl weakly lifted her hand to touch a strand of his hair to compare with her own, "We...both look...alike. Yet you are on...my left." She cocked her head, "Are you...perhaps...my brother? My mirror?...Or neither?" The girl dropped her hand from his hair onto her laps, never noticing her nakedness.

"You..are on...my right. Perhaps, your name...is...Rin?"

"And yours Len?"

They both nodded in agreement on their name, now onto their 'family' name. "Kagamine." They said together, as they were reflection of each other. Len and Rin smiled to each other.

"Nice to meet you." They chorused.

That then Kagome returned, with clothes in her arms, "I'm back, with the clothes for you two!" She chirped out, approaching the pairs, "So have you both decide on names yet?" The woman handed the articles of clothing over to Rin and Len.

"Uh huh," they nodded. The boy pointed to the girl, "She's Kagamine Rin."

"And this is Kagamine Len." The girl gestured to him in turn.

Kagome smiled once more at this adorable display, "Nice to meet you two, Len and Rin. My name is Higurashi Kagome." She bowed slightly to them, before straightened up with a faint blush, "If you don't mind, I'll help you two putting the clothes on."

They looked down on themselves before looking up in confusion, "Why?" They said synonymously.

Kagome grinned weakly, remembering the same question that was asked by the rest of her 'children' upon their 'birth', "Well, simply because nakedness is not well looked upon by other people."

Rin and Len were still confused but didn't ask further. Kagome started with Rin, helping her to pull on her underwear, followed by socks, black short shorts, and then a large yellow-trimmed sleeveless sailor shirt.

Len struggled to try to place on clothing on his own, copying Rin and Kagome, but was failing miserably. The inventor giggled quietly, as she allowed Rin to sit back down and then assist Len with his own attires. With that part done, she allowed Len to flop back on the steel bed.

The woman opted to leave out add-on arm and leg bell-sleeves until later time, wanting both to get used to their clothing and their brand new life. Kagome step back, analyzing the twins. There was something missing with them.

They looked too alike...

Ah, their hair! Their golden lock reminded Kagome of a mop and that didn't settled so well with the inventor. Luckily Kagome always had some fabric and several rubber bands in her pocket, for some reason unknown even to herself but out of a habit, and some hair clips Kagome typically wore in her dark hair. She grabbed a nearby hairbrush and started with Len. The hairbrush was there simply because the woman sometime slept overnight in this very room so it was there if she ever had an need for it.

Len made some cute questioning noises, as the item went through his hair, making for some uncomfortable feel, "Sorry, Len. I need to fix your hair." Kagome apologized, as she combed through the lock. After checking it to be of silky texture she wanted, she placed down the brush and dragged out a rubber band from a pocket. Kagome pulled his hair back and fashioned the band into place with the locks, "There! Now you looked better."

Len blinked, but did nothing else to show his acknowledgement of his fashioned hair. Knowing his other self was next, he turned to watch Rin. Kagome moved to her, picking up the hairbrush and did the same thing she did to Len.

Once she achieved the same feel she wanted, Kagome pulled out the white fabric from her lab coat's pocket and made it a ribbon to hold the rest of the hair back. It was much like a headband, only with bunny ears-like bows on top of Rin's head. The bang, though, were concealing Rin's beautiful eyes.

Kagome reached up into her locks and unclipped few hairclips. She then pushed back a side of the bang and clipped on two clips. Kagome did the same with the other side. With that done, she stepped back and admired her work on the twins' hair, "Now you're both perfect." Kagome cooed.

○•○•○

"Miku, Meiko, and Kaito! Say hello to your newest family members!" Kagome cooed, as she introduced the shy twins, both hiding behind her arms.

"Hello! What's your name, you two?" Kaito smiled, being the only one who waved to the blond creations. Other two glared at the twins. One laid on the couch, angrily glancing at them with a can of beer while the other, the green-haired girl, looked as if she was going to murder them in their sleep.

"This is Kagamine Rin." Len said, pointing to the girl, "And this is Kagamine Len." Rin pointed to the male self of hers. They still hid behind the woman however.

"Ah," Kaito's smile never wavered, "Hello, Rin and Len. My name is Kaito." He turned to a side, point to the woman in red, "This is Meiko." He then gestured to the pigtailed girl, "And this is Hatsune Miku." He never once flinched at the wave of hot anger passing through the air. Rin and Len though hid farther behind Kagome, cringing at the glares.

Despite their fear, Rin and Len greeted the rest of the 'Loids kindly.

○•○•○

Miku didn't like them. At all. She waited until it was night and when the twins finally managed to settled in the bed they shared. Miku then grabbed a hammer she stole from Meiko's garage (Meiko really liked fixing things.) and hoped she succeeded.

Mama doesn't need anymore children!

○•○•○

Rin and Len woke, with massive headaches. Neither ever noticed Miku's shocked yet dismayed look. Despite the headaches, they managed to move about, with a smile on their faces, learning to adapt to their new life.

Kaito and Kagome were the only ones that helped them, with some hesitant offers from Meiko. Miku was the only one that refused to be near the pair and used her singing practice as an excuse to avoid them.

These headaches aside at last and they discovered they both had a love to sing, true to being a Vocaloid.

_A robot created by a lonely scientist_

_If you speak of his work, it's a "miracle"_

_But it was still incomplete; there was one thing that he didn't make_

_It was the program called a [heart]_

It was the first song they ever sang...

○•○•○

Rin and Len were living a happy life, a very good life. They were learning about everything they could learn about. Rin found that she rather liked oranges while Len preferred bananas. They both liked singing together and didn't mind what people thought of them as-siblings, mirror reflections, or lovers-it didn't matter to them at all.

Their clones won't be in manufacturing until a later year, possibly due to the fact that the companies haven't yet revised the blueprints. Just so to make the clones lesser of their original prototype, to avoid losing money against rivals and whatnot. Rin and Len didn't mind though-they rather liked the attention they got from fans for the time being.

Kaito was very fun to be around, though he was a bit weird. Especially around Kagome their Mistress and Meiko. Weird how the pair couldn't really explain, as they haven't yet understood his reasoning behind his action (actions as in having his head into the women's bosom and touching some areas on their bodies). Meiko liked to beat him up over that for some reason.

The twins didn't like to hang with Meiko though-she got a real bad temper and she didn't like them. Why, Len and Rin weren't sure.

Miku always avoided them, so they couldn't spend some time with her at all.

And Kagome...she was so wonderful to Len and Rin. They wanted more from her. More _love_.

○•○•○

Kaito screamed once he realized he was caught.

"What are you doing, Kaito?" Rin blinked, her eyes on some strange activity on the television screen. There were naked people in there, where Kagome once claimed people don't approve of nakedness. And they were...doing something.

The television was turned off. Kaito had a flustered face, attempting to hide himself away from the confused pairs in the leather couch, "Kaito...What's going on?"

If this got to Kagome, Kaito would be in trouble. And if this got to Meiko, he'd get into even a bigger trouble. Something that'd warrant time in a hospital. Again. He had no choice.

But to explain.

The scarfed man straightened up and sighed, "Have a seat." He rubbed his blue head as Kaito was figuring out how best to go about this. Hell, Miku still didn't even know what it was yet and she's older than Len and Rin!

"Kaito?" Len blinked, encouraging Kaito to say something.

"Ok...ay...How do I explain this?" He chewed his lips in thought, well aware of them watching him, "What you both saw...that's called sex."

Rin and Len looked at each other, very curious, "Sex?"

Kaito winced at the word, realizing how innocent they were being, "Yes. It's what people do to show how much they love each other...Well, not-" He was interrupted.

"Love?" Rin squealed softly, "Is that what we all have for Mistress?"

Kaito was flabbergasted, "What? No! There's a lot of different kinds of love, okay? Let me rephrase what I told ya both-Sex is how people have children and how they get pleasure from, okay?"

He went into more details, explaining that in order to have babies, one would need a male and a female. But for pleasure, it's not required. One can have both males together, both females, or even having multiple partners. And while embarrassed, he went on how a female's and male's parts work.

Kaito refused to show them, saying that they should look for themselves and said that if he is able to, he'll lend them some magazines as long they didn't say a word to anyone of him having them.

"But, Kaito, how is love involved in sex?" Rin frowned, baffled.

Kaito sighed, "Because that's how _some _people show them."

That was enough for Len and Rin.

○•○•○

There were odd sounds that night, and everyone else slept through it. Rin and Len couldn't sleep, remembering the conversation over sex, the human intercourse, with Kaito, "Len, if we have...sex with Mistress...would that show how much we love her?" Rin wondered out loud, her voice quiet to avoid disturbing the sleeping residents nearby. They could still hear those odd noises.

Len nodded, whispering, "If Kaito said that's a form of love, then surely it is."

Rin grinned largely and he returned the same, "I'd like to check out the funny noises, Len." She stated, slipping out of their bed they shared together. Rin was afraid that her brightly-colored pajama would attract attention, but all of the other 'Loids remained asleep.

Len said nothing as he followed her out of the room, silently.

They were now in a hallway and the sounds seemed to have come from a room farthest from theirs. Mistress' room. The twins blinked in confusion and looked at each other, in clarification on the source of the sounds.

They were quick, but without sound. Before the door, the noises were obvious. Len kneeled and Rin hovered over his form as he checked for the lock. It was unlocked still and he cracked it open. They peeked through and saw Kagome, on her elbows on her bed, panting. Her breasts heaving for air. That were all they saw through such a tiny crack.

Len frowned, worried on whether if she's hurt and whether if he should burst in to save her. Rin was more curious, eyes taking in her mistress' form, as she was swallowing thickly. Nonetheless they were curious enough to see it to the end.

"Ah!" Kagome whimpered, her teeth gnawing her bottom lips. An arm appeared in the twins' view as it grabbed her shoulder and Len pushed the door a little more, to see who it belonged to. It was too dark, but they both could tell it was a man.

The mystery man bent down, to the woman's ears and seemed to have said something to her. Kagome whined afterward, begging him to do 'more'.

More of what, they wondered. Suddenly, the man moved and Rin and Len's eyes strayed to their thrusting hips. Rin wasn't the only one who was feeling something a bit unknown for her. Len too was feeling it.

"Ah, ah!" The mistress grabbed a pillow and started to bite on it. Len figured it was to keep herself quiet, but he wasn't sure. It was dark and was difficult to make out what was happening. But whatever it was, Kagome certainly wasn't in danger.

The woman allowed out a gullen sound as the stranger above her suddenly stopped. But soon after that he flipped her body over and grabbed her legs over his broad shoulders and resumed his act with hers. Kagome whimpered, her lips bleeding.

And because their changed position the sneaky twins could see their joined hips better, "Len...Isn't that what you have?" Rin whispered quietly to him, "Only...bigger and longer." The boy said nothing and it was clear to her that he was unhappy.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Kagome suddenly grabbed the darkened man's shoulders and hugged him all the while he kept at his action. Then he stopped and Kagome cooed calmly to him to his ear. She hadn't yet let go of him.

Len and Rin found it to be time to leave them be, neither happy with this yet very much learned. This is what sex is.

They didn't go directly to the room they shared with others. Instead they visited the bathroom together and silently locked the door behind them. Neither came out until it was time for breakfast in the morning. And no one seemed to have noticed.

○•○•○

Kagome remained the same, always having a smile on her face and with much love for every one of her 'children'. She didn't seem any affected from what the twins had seen last night, nor seem even exhausted at all. Despite this, both noticed more about her than anyone had.

She was older, only in her mid to late 30s, yet still looked beautiful. Her breasts were well endowed yet fitting with her small form. Her hips were large, yet perfect and her legs...They both could go on and on. As Kaito would sometime put it and often called her a mother despite never having real children of her own, she truly was a 'milf'.

Not that the twins really understood the meaning of 'milf' though-it was just something that Kaito often spoke about. Of course Len and Rin knew he was a massive pervert, having stacks of 'dirty magazines' hidden under a floorboard. He did confessed to them about them after all, for some oddest of reasons. That and he told them Meiko brought some 'toys' as well. (They mentally made a note to find them and read through the magazines, for more information they will need for later. As for the 'toys', they'll look into their purposes as well.)

Of course they did noticed her numerous of flaws, such as small wrinkles on her face, from her daily sleeplessness by working late, and scars on her hands. Len and Rin did see some scars on her legs that Kagome easily hid with a pair of pantyhoses. Kagome also loathed Ramen and whenever she smelt it Kagome'd rush out of the room. Again, the twins could easily go on and on.

Of course Rin and Len shouldn't forget about the fact that she loved everyone, when she should love only them. Seeing Kagome cooing over Miku's brand new songs or allowing Kaito to spend some time in between her bosoms only enraged them farther. Hell, even she gave that worthless drunkard some kisses on her face! Why wouldn't she pay attention to Rin and Len?

A simple smile would **not **cut it!

Len was affected more than Rin's, as he was of male gender, yet he was calmed when Rin calmly reminded him with a stroke up to his thigh. He of course returned the gesture. _Later, Mistress, later..._

_You'll learn to love us too._

○•○•○

Kagome woke up, feeling out of place for some odd reason, and tried to sit up. She found that she was unable to. Kagome then realized she had a ball gag in her mouth and her hands cuffed behind her, linked with her bounded feet's chain. "Hmmmhummm!" The blue-eyed lady tried calling for help, beyond bluffed on what was happening to her.

She was cold and saw the flooring was chilled and uncarpeted, "Hummmfffhm?" Kagome looked around and only saw that she was in dark, only source of light were an old lamp. The room she was in looked to be her attic.

"Oh, you're awake, Mistress." Len's face came in view of the light. He had a happy grin on his face, "You'll learn to love us and us only." There were madness in his eyes. Pure madness.

"Len, Len!" His female counterpart's voice sounded, "Is Mistress awake?" Rin revealed herself from the darkness, her face innocent but with that same madness in her eyes.

"Yes, she's awake now." Len answered and Rin cheered. The girl got down on the floor and crawled toward and curiously poked her clothed breasts, before checking the weight and firmness of them. Kagome protested loudly but it never got through the pairs.

Then she tried to move away.

This earned a hard slap on the cheek from Rin. Kagome squealed from the pain and looked at the girl whom face never changing from that maddening happiness. The inventor's face stringed still from that slap, from such a small being. Kagome had tears in her eyes, having no choice but to let Rin to molest her. How could she? Kagome's trapped, and no one can hear a single sound from the attic, having it been soundproofed.

A zipper being unzipped echoed into the still air and eyes turned on Len, "You're going to love us and only us, Mistress." He said, that smile almost cracking his face, as his other half started to cooed over Kagome.

There wasn't much else to be said.

○•○•○

Kagome hadn't been seen for a few days and Meiko, Kaito, and Miku were starting to get worried. Only Rin and Len weren't, in fact, they looked to be very happy for no apparent reason. Meiko suspected those two and remembered seeing them taking more food and chilled vitamin drinks than needed from the fridge. She never liked Rin and Len, and she wasn't sure why. Meiko then realized why-they both were not 'right'. There was something wrong with them-somehow, something went wrong during their 'birth' or sometime a bit after. A virus perhaps, but Meiko couldn't be sure.

She may be a drunkard, but as a non-human being, it didn't affect her as much as alcohol would to humans. Meiko waited until it was late at night, waited until she heard them getting up from their bed they shared together at 2 a.m. in the morning, before she could follow them. Meiko was undetectable.

She saw both going up to the attic together and heard weak sounds. With Rin and Len there, Meiko couldn't do much else except to go back to her own bed. She couldn't sleep then.

She remembered how Miku was wailing about her 'mother' and while Meiko was not fond of her childish personality, the brown-haired woman felt bad for her. Meiko knew how much Miku loved her mother, how she loved singing to Kagome so. As for Kaito, well, he had been looking into Kagome's absence from outside of the home himself.

Of course he never consider that Kagome might still be inside of the house herself. Kaito wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he could be serious when time called for it. That was one reason why Meiko was tolerant of him.

Suddenly, an idea came in her head and she nodded in approval for herself.

○•○•○

"Kaito," that got his attention, "I don't think Rin and Len ever went out with you yet. Why not take them with?" Meiko leaned against the wall as she suggested.

Kaito looked uncomfortable, "I don't know. I'm actually going to meet Mistress' boss. I don't think it'd be good time for them to meet the boss, since Mistress Kagome's missing and all..."

"Oh, come on, they do need to meet him and see his building." Meiko insisted. Kaito sighed and nodded, giving in without a fight. The sake-loving woman grinned from victory. Some hours later, Kaito took the twins out. Not without protests of course but nonetheless he managed to convince them to come with.

After making sure Miku was too occupied with her upcoming performance to pay attention, Meiko took the opportunity to look into the attic-Rin and Len's secret place. She was irked after seeing locks on the door and was forced to take some time to figure out how to open them. Luckily, Meiko was gifted with intelligence and good sense of hearing.

Why would one need so many locks on a mere door though? This struck Meiko as very suspicious and only hope that if Kagome was in the attic, she'd be alive and breathing.

"Mistress?"

A familiar voice, the one belonged to someone Meiko so very loved as her mother, erupted. It was a warning. Kagome was the last person Meiko had seen as her chocolate colored eyes faded to infinite darkness, "You shouldn't have done that, Meiko."

Meiko truly hated that voice.

○•○•○

It had been too quiet lately and Miku didn't like that at all. Her mama was missing for a long while now and Kaito didn't return from his trip at all. Miku hadn't seen Meiko lately either. At first the green-haired girl thought the big sister went off to a nearby bar but...days went by with no sight of her.

Only people she had seen on daily basis were those latest children Mama got, Len and Rin. Miku didn't like them at all, because Miku was no longer the youngest and that meant Mama wouldn't dote on her as much anymore, "Mama...Where are you?" She shriveled, curling up in a ball on a couch.

Miku felt like she had been on the couch for the longest time, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't know the Boss nor his number so she couldn't call him for help. Only Kaito and Meiko knew the number and they weren't around anymore. She knew that they both filed a missing person case on Mama already with Boss' help.

And she knew they did it through the number 911, the police's number and the only one she even knew of. So maybe she should call them to file Meiko and Kaito as missing persons? But they were 'Loids. They were not people...so...what should she do?

Miku frowned. She wanted to cry some more but having exhausted herself of so much tears that she really couldn't cry anymore. Even though she doesn't like Len and Rin (and admittedly felt bad that she tried to get rid of them), maybe she should ask them for help?

That settled it then. The singer got off the couch and went to find the twins. She knew they had been playing in the attic a lot lately so that would be the first place she'd look for them.

The last she remembered were her mama's face and those obnoxious voices of the twins, "Now Mistress would love only us!"

•○•**the end?**

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

(***1**) The name is the combo of Yamaha Corporation, the company that makes VOCALOIDS, and Mitsuru Umemura, the Director of the said company. I don't want to use an nonfiction/rl character so I hope this name is okay.

a/n: Well, I do like to write dark stories so this shouldn't really come as a surprise...Though I did included some unusual concept I myself wouldn't write. This is an interesting topic, to be honest, since robots aren't meant to be humans and so on. Sorry if you were, say, scared by this. I did provided warnings beforehand.

I hope it is correctly classified as 'grimdark' though-I'm using only implications, of what I heard to be a good form of dark. Ah, I'm rambling. Let me know what you guys think of it! :)

Also, vote on the poll on what you guys want to see next!

-_**Beautiful Phantom **_


End file.
